Blossoming
by kjk1o1
Summary: Cherry and Fang lives in a band of rouges, the exact opposite of the clans. Here only how well you can fight matters, if you're not stong enough you're killed. But then something happens and Cherry and Fang get thrown into Thunderclan. Will they adapt?
1. Chapter 1 Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: TREESTAR- **a brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: ROCKCLAW-** a brown long haired tom with big paws and a long tail

**Apprentice:** **VINEPAW-** a long-legged solid brown tom

**Medicine Cat: SNOWLEAF- **a long haired white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: LILYPAW-** a calico she cat with light orange eyes

**Warriors**

**STRIPETAIL- **a tabby tom with a ringed tail

**WOODCLAW- **a brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- DIRTPAW-** a black tom with brown stripes

**TANGLEFUR- **a brown tom with green eyes

**BROWNFEATHER- **a small brown she cat with black paws

**Apprentice- JADEPAW-** a light brown she cat with amber eyes

**SAPCOAT- **a redish brown young tom with amber eyes

**MISTLEFOOT- **a calico she cat with light orange eyes

**STREAMTFALL-** a grey she cat with blue eyes

**FORESTPELT- **a brown she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- SMUDGEPAW-** a black and white tom

**NIGHTSTORM- **a black tom with dark brown eyes

**Apprentice- DEWPAW- **a grey she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

**VIOLETTAIL- **a dusky colored she cat with blue eyes

**Kits- POUNCEKIT, DRIZZLEKIT**

**GRASSBIRD-** a dark brown she cat with sand colored stripes

**Kits- CREAMKIT, MUDKIT**

**Elders**

**GREENFOOT- **an old black tom with amber eyes, has survived green cough 4 times

**HOLLOWSTONE- **a grey tom with brown eyes

**RUSTLEWINGS- **an old tabby she cat with black ears

**TEARCOAT- **a brown and black spotted she cat, asked for her name to be changed after her mate and kit got killed by green cough

xxxxxxxxx

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: DUSKSTAR- **a dark grey she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: SNAKETAIL**-a brown tom with an unusually long tail

**Medicine Cat: FLOWERCOAT- **a calico she cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

**SHADECLAW-** a black she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: MAPLEPAW-** a brownish-reddish she cat with amber eyes

**WATERWING-** a bluish-grey she cat with piercing blue eyes

**Apprentice: FROGPAW- **a brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**GLOOMPELT- **a grey-black tom with brown murky brown eyes

**RAINTAIL-** a speckled she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: CLAYPAW- **a red tom with amber eyes

**CAVECLAW-** a jet black big tom

**DANWSTRIPE- **a dusky she cat with brown strips down her back

**GREYSTORM**- a grey tom with dark flecks

**Queens**

**POOLFUR- **a grey she cat with green eyes

**Kits: BUDKIT, BLOOMKIT**

**SNOWCLOUD-** a white she-cat with green eyes

**FOXEYES- **a ginger cat with dark green eyes

**Kits: NUTKIT**

**Elders**

**NOCLAW- **an old tabby tom with no claws in his right from paw because of a badger fight

**STREAMTAIL-** an old, almost blind, grey she cat

xxxxxxx

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: CLIFFSTAR- **a brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: SPARKTAIL-** a ginger she cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ROSEFUR-** a she cat with striped fur and amber eyes

**Apprentice: CLOVERPAW-** a brown she cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

**WHITENECK-** a striped she cat with white front and paws

**RUSHTAIL-** a brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice- PINEPAW- **a dusky she cat with blue eyes

**SNAKEFOOT-** a small brown tom with a black tip on his tail

**Apprentice- NEEDLEPAW- **a light brown tom

**SCORCHFOOT-** a ginger tom with amber eyes

**BLACKTAIL-** a light brown tom with a jet black tail

**Apprentice: MUDPAW-** a dark brown tom with brown eyes

**BREEZEFUR- **a dusky she cat with black ears

**Apprentice: BLAZEPAW-** a ginger tom with amber eyes

**STONEFOOT-** a light grey tom with dark feet

**Queens**

**MISTFUR-** a grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Kits: PEPPLEKIT, TUMBLEKIT**

**SWAMPTAIL- **a brown she cat with brown eyes

**Kits: BUBBLEKIT, SPRAYKIT**

**Elders**

**NOTAIL-** a brown tom who got his tail bit off by a fox

**ICEPAW- **a blind white she cat with blue eyes

xxxxxxxxxxx

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: OWLSTAR-** a brown spotted she cat with green eyes

**Deputy: CURVETAIL- **a brown tom with a kinked tail.

**Medicine Cat: SLEETSTORM-** a grey tom with white flecks

**Apprentice: SMOKEBIRD- **a dusky grey tom

**Warriors**

**THORNPELT-** a brown tom with dark tip on his tail

**Apprentice: WAVEPAW- **a grey tom with blue eyes

**IVYTAIL-** a calico she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: ECHOPAW-** a brown she cat with blue eyes

**MOUSECLAW-** a small brown tom with green eyes

**PRARIETAIL- **a striped brown she cat

**Apprentice: VILOETPAW-** a dark brown she cat with blue eyes

**GREYFOOT- **a grey tom with green eyes

**FIREPELT-** ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: FLASHPAW-** a light brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**MOSSCOAT- **a calico she cat with green eyes

**Kits: QUAILKIT, VOLEKIT, CROWKIT**

**SORRELBLOSSOM- **a dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Kits: SEEDKIT**

**Elders**

**WHITESPOTS- **a brown tabby with a white spot on her back

**TWIGTAIL-** a small, frail, brown tom with a very thin tail

xxxxxxxxx

**THE BAND**

(In order ranked)

**TALON- **a huge dark brown tom with long claws

**FALCON-** a sandy tom with a scar from a fight with a falcon

**SPARK-** a huge ginger tom, very fierce

**CHERRY (ADDER) - **a solid light brown she cat with green eyes

**FANG- **a grayish-brown tom with brown eyes

**THORN- **a dark tabby tom with green eyes

**THISTLE- **a light tabby she cat with greenish-blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2 The Band

**Hello all I'm back! And this is my story! Okay so observe the allegiances in chapter one, It'll make more sense in later chapter, and The Band is at the very end so at least look at that. This chapter is just an introduction to Cherry's life; I tried to stuff a bunch of info in this chapter. Tell me if it doesn't make sense and I'll add more in the next chapter. I plan on hopefully finishing this one but it will take a long time since I plan on making it long, but anyway onto the second chapter. **

Cherry flicked the moss ball through the air, then jumped up and pulled it down, claws out puncturing the poor moss ball fiercely. She then batted it across the stone floor, zigzagging after it as if it were an enemy opponent. She swung at it again, sending it flying across the wall right in front of the paws of Talon.

Cherry skidded to a stop before she crashed into Talon's paws, that would not have been good.

"Jeez, do you always have to turn up right in the middle of my game?" She complained taking a chance.

Falcon hissed behind her and Fang whispered, "No Cherry." But Cherry ignored them.

Talon just sent a cold look her way, glaring down on her in a way that made Cherry feel like a mouse, and batted the moss ball back the way it came. Phew he was in a good mood today. Cherry would have been dead meat if he hadn't.

Fang came walking behind her. "Cherry, why do you have to torment Talon like that?" He mewed. "Your lucky he was in a good mood, you know what could happen if he wasn't."

"Yeah I do," Cherry said licking the half-healed wounds she got when she had talked back to Talon. No one else would even talk to him except Falcon who was second in command and Spark who was third in command and had mouse dung for brains.

"Just be careful okay," Fang said. "You know Talon wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got on his nerves one too many times."

Cherry didn't believe that. Talon wouldn't kill her. He was huge, the biggest of all the cats with dark striped fur that made him blend into the night so well most cats had bumped into him one or two times when they were hunting at night. He had long claws like talons on a bird, his teeth were sharp and pointed, almost like fangs and when he wasn't in a good mood watch out. But he had a soft spot for kits and wouldn't kill Cherry, he would scratch her, bite her, trample her, squish her but he always knew when to stop. He wouldn't kill a kit.

It was Falcon and Spark she'd have to worry about. Falcon was a cat that would kill without mercy, just pounce and bam you'd be dead. Falcon was a brownish color with a scar that went down his cheek and onto his shoulders from a falcon that had tried to pick him up once and had flown away with a bigger injury then Falcon's. He was the third biggest cat in the band despite 2nd in command. He had the sharpest mind of the band and could move like lightning over the ground, when he wanted to kill you, you didn't stand a chance but he also was the nicest. When he was a nice mood he would sometimes teach the lower ranks some fighting moves, he had made up.

Spark was a cat that loved fighting, always ready for a fight, loved drawing blood, and hurting cats. Biting down so hard you'd make the other cat yowl with pain for several minutes was joy to his ears. He had ginger fur that resembled the sparks of a fire, and his ear was torn in rags from a fight with Talon long ago. He had challenged Cherry more then once to fight and Cherry had not escaped without a few spots bleeding so heavily, she was dizzy from lack of blood. But she couldn't refuse him since he was a higher level then him, and it would also make her look like a scardey-mouse. It was a good thing she was so small and could slip under Spark's massive paws like a mouse.

"You want to come hunt with me, you haven't hunted today," Fang said.

"Yeah sure I'm starving," Cherry gave the scratched fur around her shoulders a few more licks then followed Fang out the tunnel door.

A while later Cherry and Fang appeared at the door of the cave heavily laden with prey. Fang dropped his mouse and peeked inside.

"Coast clear," he muttered, then they slipped inside and quietly padded to their nests trying not to wake the sleeping Spark, who was sleeping in the leaders, as they called them selves, usual place. No one under third rank was even allowed to put a whisker on the ledge that was heavily laden with moss, so soft you could jump on it and you spring back up. Fang, Thistle, and Thorn would even go near but Cherry would often sit under it and yell up at the "leaders" as if their ledge was in the sky. She knew they hated that, and got more pleasure in doing it because they did. And of course her pleasure turned into pain when they jumped on top of her.

They had already eaten, outside in the forest but had brought the rest of the stuff in for a midnight snack. Cherry had found her and Fang quite a few good hiding place for the prey so the others wouldn't steal it.

"We had a good haul today," Fang whispered as they stored Cherry's squirrel and mouse behind a boulder where Cherry slept.

"I know, hopefully Thistle comes back with more then she did last time, she can't live on scraps." Cherry said.

Thistle was the daughter of the leader before Talon she was much older then Cherry, Fang and Thorn but was at the very bottom. She just couldn't get the hang of fighting or hunting. She was bouncy and annoying sometimes Cherry wished Talon would just loose his temper and banish her but of course she was dead scared of Talon and made herself scarce when he was around.

Then just as if Cherry's thoughts had summoned her Thistle bounced through the entrance.

"Hey guys, guess what I found a mouse," She proudly held her head up proudly and displayed a scrawny, old looking mouse.

Cherry was going to warn her to be quiet but Spark was already stretching and had fixed his eyes on Thistle.

"I was taking a nap," He spat at her. "Oh but I guess I shouldn't hurt you to bad since you brought me this tasty prey." He stretched and jumped down very lightly for someone his size. He then stalked up to Thistle and ripped the mouse from her jaws.

"But- but- but," Thistle stuttered. "I spent all morning hunting it."

"Well then I should take it," Spark said. "You'd get more practice hunting, any good cat would have caught three pieces of prey if they'd been hunting all morning." He stretched his head down and took a huge bite of Thistle's mouse stuffing half into his huge mouth.

"Blach," He spit it out at Thistle's paws. "You call this prey, it tastes like it's a hundred years old. Here you can have the rest." He swept the rest of the mouse at Thistle almost ripping what was left in two. He sent a glare their way that was looking for other food he could steal. When he found none he stalked out of the entrance to hunt for himself.

Thistle looked down sadly at her mouse. "I hate Spark," She exploded when she was sure Spark was out of ear shot. "He always takes my food!"

"Get used to it," Cherry said turning away. "Plus you should have known not to bring your prey into the cave."

Thistle looked like she was going to protest but Cherry flicked her tail to give her a warning. She was still higher rank and could scratch her whiskers off easily. So Thistle gave up. Cherry was glad she did not want to deal with her.

Then Talon walked in with a squirrel the size of Cherry. He ignored all of them and jumped onto the ledge and started gnawing at the huge squirrel. As expected Thorn walked in a minute or too later. He had caught a regular sized mouse and padded over to his nest by Fang and Cherry to eat it.

"How was hunting today?" He asked.

"Pretty good, we caught a bunch of stuff and ate it in the forest," Cherry said.

Fang sent a questioning look her way and Cherry sent a glare back. You couldn't trust anyone hadn't Fang learnt that.

"Yeah I caught a bird of some kind and ate it, I just stumbled onto this mouse accidentally when I was coming back to camp. Did you see the size of the squirrel Talon caught?" He asked looking up at his hero with wide eyes. "It's almost as big as you." He said addressing Cherry.

Talon was Thorn's idol, he followed him around everywhere but only when he was in a good mood. If he wasn't and he caught Thorn watching him as he hunted, it would be not good for Thorn. But Thorn was extremely good at hiding himself and made him the best hunter of all three. He usually caught more then Cherry but he had probably been watching Talon the whole time. Thorn was the same age as Fang but Fang had been with the band longer so he was higher ranked. Fang was also a better fighter.

Cherry was younger then the two but was the best fighter of all three. She had grown up in the band not even remembering her life out of it. She and Fang were the closest. They had there nests right beside each other and had grown up together. Cherry was around six to seven moons old while Fang and Thorn were seven to eight. They didn't really keep track of the age here, all that mattered was how good you could fight and Cherry was the highest of the low rankers as Spark called them. She was one spot away from the ledge and was determined to get it, she couldn't wait to see Spark sleeping in her nest.

"Thistle caught something today," Fang said.

"Really! Well it's about time what was it?" Thorn asked. "What was it?"

"A mouse," Thistle said grumpily coming up behind them. "And it was huge!"

"Yeah right," Cherry said. "It couldn't feed a kit!"

"Well at least I'm not one!" Thistle snapped back.

Cherry paused. "What did you say?" She asked.

"No I didn't mean it," Thistle said looking horrified.

Cherry launched herself at Thistle. She knocked Thistle down and pinned her down. "Now what did you say?" She asked in a deadly voice. Cherry hated it when cats called her a kit. She was not a kit, and would prove to anyone who said she was.

"I didn't say anything," Thistle squeaked.

"Yes you did," Cherry said unsheathing her claw and digging them into Thistle's shoulders. "Now what did you say?"

Thistle swallowed. "I said well at least I'm not one," She cringed as the words came out of her mouth.

"And did you mean it?" Cherry asked digging her claws in farther.

Thistle squeaked with pain, wow she was weak. "No I didn't mean it," She said quickly.

"I think you did," Cherry said, her claws digging in farther still. "But can a kit do this?" She dug her one set of claws in farther and then ripped it out, breaking through skin and making a small trail of blood run into Thistle's sand colored skin.

Thistle cried out in pain. "No kits can't so that, m-my mistake sorry!" Thistle squeaked out very fast.

"So what am I?" Cherry asked.

"Not a kit, definitely not a kit," Thistle said still mewing very fast.

"Good," Cherry said pulling her other set of claws out leaving puncture marks. "I hope you don't make that mistake again?"

She jumped off Thistle and padded over to her nest. She could hear Thistle getting up and start licking her wounded shoulders.

"What was that about?" Fang asked padding up to Cherry.

"She called me at kit!" Cherry exploded on him. "She needs to learn some respect, you don't mock someone higher ranked then you. That's the way it always was and the way it will always be!"

**And that's the end… Please review, I know everyone begs for review on here but hopefully you'll take pity on me and review. So long till the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

**My heart is souring as I write this author's note. Why? You ask. Well I have REVIEWERS! Thank you so much to Loststream and ANONYMUS for reviewing. You have no idea how much I'm jumping up and down inside! **

**This chapter didn't end like I thought it would but I like it, it's going to make just a little longer because of it and now the story actually makes more sense.**

**And lastly, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was at my cousins house with NO internet and then I was at the MCC Sale. (Look up MCC if you don't know what that is, or if you even want to know) Then I had a baseball game where the fields were pure mud, and it took an hour longer than usual to get to the place we were playing because all the stupid roads were flooded. Then the umpire was blind and called the plays ALL WRONG! And we had supper 5 hours later then we usually do so I just managed to update before my mom made me have a shower because I am covered head to toe in mud. BUT enough with my ranting here is the next chapter. **

**I hope this chapter is just as good as the first!**

"I feel like a fight," Spark mewed standing and stretching.

Talon regarded Spark with one eye; he finished his mouse quickly then stood up and stretched. He jumped down and stood beside Spark. "Fine, who do you want to fight?"

Spark looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Cherry longer than necessary. His mouth twitched in a smile, it was an evil smile, but then again Spark didn't have anything but evil smiles.

"Falcon," Spark sad suddenly turning and looking up a Falcon on the ledge.

"I don't except," Falcon muttered opening one eye and glaring at Spark, it was his mid afternoon nap, and no one interrupted his mid afternoon nap. Spark would pay later, Cherry was sure of it.

Falcon's one eyed gaze landed on Cherry and Cherry swore it was sympathetic, great now they were feeling sorry for her, just great.

"Fine," Spark exaggerated a sigh. "If I can't have Falcon, I guess my next choice will be Adder."

Adder was the name everyone higher then Cherry called her. Apparently Cherry wasn't macho enough for the leaders, so they gave her a different name. It's not that Cherry didn't like the name Adder, it was a fine name. But letting them call her that would be giving in, and she was NOT doing that.

Spark turned his evil gaze on Cherry, not only was his gaze evil but it was challenging.

"Aw come on I just ate," Cherry said, sitting up in her nest and making a show of licking her paw and bringing it over her ear.

"Too bad," And Spark pounced.

Cherry was ready for what Spark called his surprise attack. She pushed off the wall just as Spark came down but she wasn't fast enough and he nicked her tail.

Spark ran head first into the wall and Cherry jumped on his back tearing her claws into his back. Spark flipped himself over and Cherry tried to jump off but he squished her. Then Spark grabbed her tail in his mouth before Cherry had time to react. Pain shot up her tail as Spark swung her around then let go of her flinging her through the air. She slammed into a cave wall then slid to the bottom, all the air gone from her body.

Thorn and Fang entered at the exact moment she hit the ground.

"Hey Cherry," Thorn said. "How's it go…"

Cherry heard Thorn trail off and knew that Spark had pounced. She scrambled to her feet desperately trying to get out of the way while gasping air back into her lung.

She wasn't fast enough though, and she felt teeth go into her tail again, not in the same spot though thankfully. She turned around and as quick as possible and slashed Spark right above the eyes. It wasn't deep enough so she slashed twice more so quick she could hardly see her own paws. She was in survival mood now, she hardly noticed what move she was doing, it was as if she was being controlled by someone, or something else.

Blood came to the surface under Cherry's scratches. She had them pretty deep so it came fast and went into Spark's eyes before he could react. Cherry then jumped onto his forehead weighing down his head, scratching with her back claw for good measure and bit down on Spark's ear.

Spark hissed with pain, and let go of Cherry's tail, he then bucked his head making Cherry fly off his head and onto the floor. She landed on her feet but a sharp pain went through her right from paw. She shook it off and launched herself at Spark who was still blinded by blood; she slid underneath his stomach scratching it as she went then darted out of the way. But Sparks paw caught her on her way out and he flung her forward scratching her side in the process.

She was now bleeding on her tail and side. Spark was bleeding on his head and ear. Spark's scratch on the stomach had hardly drawn blood though a few drops were on the floor. Spark's head scratch would be more of a disadvantage because of the blood dripping into his eyes, but Cherry's side scratch was deep, and her tail was shooting pain up her body. Spark was hardly scathed compared to Cherry, which was how it usually worked; Spark's claws were so big that one scratch of his would be like 5 from Cherry.

Cherry mentally assessed this in her head in under a second, she would have to disable him again or she would have no chance. She was actually doing really good this time. She would have to get him flipped over do so she could get to the stomach.

Then she had an idea, she just had to get into the right position first and hope Spark wouldn't figure out her plan.

She went for the head again, or front which ever would be easier. She scratched at his front with all she had trying to spill more blood. Spark's paw came out and she jumped coming down on it, digging her claws into is and scratching with all her might.

Then Spark's other paw came out, wait no he was supposed to bite her. Spark knocked her off but she managed to grab onto his other paw. She knew this would get him mad and it also threw him off balance by the momentum. Then she had another brilliant plan and switch to that instead. She raced underneath his legs claws skidding on the stone floor; it would be so much easier in the forest. As she expected the paw she had recently grabbed onto followed she grabbed it with her teeth and pulled making it more off balance till. Then she raced out and butted the side with her head and he flopped over.

Cherry let herself be triumphant for 0.00005 seconds. She had never unbalanced Spark before, he was so solidly built it was almost impossible, but not anymore.

She wasn't done yet and switched back to her first plan. She jumped on his back scratching with front and back claws with all her might. Spark stood up then flipped himself over again, she jumped at the last moment coming down on top of Spark stomach she managed a few good blows and bites before Spark flung her off again making her land flat on the floor.

Those stomach blows had drawn blood. Spark's blood was dripping onto the floor more fluently now, and his back was stained with blood. Cherry was almost sure she had the upper hand now, she had never had to so late in the fight, but being thrown off so many times was making her dizzy.

Shaking her head getting rid of the spinning she feinted right trying to get around to Spark's tail but Spark saw what she was doing and slashed out his claw right in front of Cherry's face. She feinted left again, feinted right then went around but Spark caught her tail. Not wanting to be flung again she whipped around and slashed his nose open. He yowled and let go of her tail and Cherry whipped around her tail bleeding heavily now then bit into Spark's back leg and held on tight.

Spark did the first instinctive thing, he shook his leg making Cherry's teeth rip and tear the skin even more. Then Spark's foot came out of nowhere and hit her straight in the face. Cherry felt stars erupt before her eyes, and she slid down Spark's leg a mouse length, her teeth still tightly in. Spark yowled in pain and whipped around and Cherry felt teeth enter her scruff.

She was forced to let go as Spark began shaking her, making more stars erupt. Cherry could hardly tell up from down, and it took her twice as long to come up with a reaction. She reached up and tried to slash Spark's nose again but missed. She needed to get Spark's teeth off of her or she wouldn't be able to see. She kicked out with her back legs and hit Spark in the chest. Spark had the wind knocked out of him and let go of Cherry who dropped to the ground and scramble out of the way, her vision swaying. She was on defense now, her head was so soar she could feel it pounding behind her eyes and the room was still spinning around her.

Suddenly there was a cry, a yowl, a cat trying to tell her something but Cherry's brain was so messed up she couldn't understand. It was Fang but what was he trying to say? Suddenly a force came on top of Cherry buckling her legs and making her slide to the ground. It was a second too late before she realize what Fang had been saying, "Cherry look out!" Spark had pinned her and she was in his mercy, being crushed under two of his giant paws.

She felt a pain in her ear as Spark bit down, but it wasn't just a pain, it was almost like fire. He was almost tearing off her ear. Cherry gritted her teeth not wanting to give Spark the satisfaction that he was hurting her.

Then the worst part of the pain disappeared as Spark took his teeth out, Cherry felt blood gushing down the side of her head. She desperately tried to get away but it was no use, she was weak and dizzy with a huge headache.

"I don't think so," Spark muttered when she did a particular strong wrench. "You're mine Adder mine!"

It took Cherry a second to figure out who he was talking to when she remember who Adder was or who they thought Adder was. Stupid stubborn high rankers, instead on calling her the name she had given up long time ago. Uhg she hated it.

Pain interrupted her thoughts as Cherry felt a claw slid into her back and Spark slid his claw from one end to the other, slitting open her skin, warm blood gushing into her fur. Then he bit down on her other ear just as fiercely and Cherry felt her eyes roll with pain. It seemed forever before he removed his teeth and Cherry was bracing herself for the next blow when Talon voice came.

"That's enough," It came from right beside them; Cherry hadn't even noticed him coming."Spark you have won."

Spark took his paw off of Cherry, Cherry raised her head and tried to get up, but a paw came down and slashed her shoulder open.

"There," Spark hissed. "Now I'm done."

Cherry struggled to her feet and Talon left. Her vision swayed as she stood but she ignored it and shook her head trying to clear all the stars away but that made pain shoot into her brain.

"Are you okay," Fang was beside her, how had he got there, Cherry hadn't notice him either.

"Fine," Cherry hissed.

Fang backed away and Cherry slowly made her way to the bed. It took forever and Fang followed beside her, looking at her worriedly.

"I am fine," Cherry growled.

She sat down dizzily in her bed and began gently cleaning her scratches. Well this one wasn't the worst, although she had never been this dizzy before. The walls were still swaying back and forth and she kept on missing her shoulder trying to lick it.

When she was satisfied and couldn't go on anymore she curled up in her bed and shut her eyes, feigning sleep. She could hear Fang settling down in his bed and start washing himself and then curl up. His breathing slowed but still Cherry couldn't sleep, her head still pounded and her scratches stung fiercely and she could feel blood still gushing out of them.

She tried burying her head in her paws to block out the light in hope of making her headache less throbbing but of course it didn't work since there was no light to block out.

Finally when a bit of the skull crushing pain had gone away she decided to go out. Maybe fresh air would clear her mind.

Cherry sat up and stretched, trying very hard not to sway back and forth. At the corner of her eye she saw Spark's ginger fur on top of the ledge. She glanced his way and saw he was sitting up and staring at Cherry. When he saw her glance, his face twisted into a mocking smile, he raised one eye brow, challenging Cherry.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at him. She lifted her head as high as her back wound would allow and stalked out of the cave meeting his challenge. At the entrance she turned and hissed "Next time, I'll get the ledge."

"We'll see," Spark hissed back his eyes flashing warningly.

Cherry's eyes narrowed and she hissed at him once more.

Spark eyes also narrowed to slits, and what was left burned with anger. He let out such a threatening hiss that Cherry almost stepping back, almost

He sent one last glare at Cherry. "Watch your back Adder," He hissed. "You never know when something could drop on you from above."

Cherry's eyes widened a fraction before she caught herself. Then she turned away, her head held high, and Spark's threat playing in her head. He had never seemed so violent, so livid.

Cherry kept walking till she couldn't anymore then she collapsed into the bliss of sleep, her mind still playing the threat.

"_Watch your back Adder; you never know when something will drop on it from above."_


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**This chapter is to sorta show how the Band interacts with each other and what they do during the day. They don't have any border patrols or anything so what do they do?**

Cherry woke when it was getting dark. For a second she forgot where she was, or what she was doing in the forest. But then the dull ache of her head reminder her and she groaned.

Uhg Spark had challenged her, and she had fallen asleep. Wow she was stupid. Now her muscles would seize up.

She sat up and stretched ignoring all the pains that shot up her body.

_"Watch your back Adder, you never know when something will drop on it from above." _

Spark's voice was so clear it was like he was standing next to Cherry. She didn't know why this threat was playing in her head. Spark had threatened her loads of times, but this one a certain foreboding to it. Unconsciously Cherry glanced behind her shoulder, maybe she should watch her back, just to be careful. You couldn't underestimate Spark when it came to cruelty, he'd do anything and had done enough on Cherry that she knew anything was possible. Whether it was almost scratching her eyes out or almost ripping her in half, Spark had done a lot of damage.

But she was probably being paranoid. Spark wouldn't attack her without asking for a fight, so there was nothing to worry about. Cherry licked her paw and brought it over her soar ear wincing in the process. Those ears were reduced to shred and that scratch down her back would be another scar to add to her collection.

She remembered her promise to Spark, that next time she would be on the ledge and her eyes narrowed. She would make it on the ledge, she would beat Spark, she had been so close, so close. But then all had gone wrong. Cherry swiped her paw angrily at a rock sending it skittering off into the trees.

Well if she was to get to the ledge she had better get practicing. Cherry launched herself at the nearest tree and dug her claws into the bark, she began climbing, higher and higher till she was at the very top and the ground was way, way, way down below her. She sat on the skinniest branch she could find, her claws dug into the bark, swaying in the wind. She didn't know why she had picked the highest branch to sit on, or why she was just sitting her. She should probably get working but it seemed like her body was glued to the branch.

She stared at the sunset a certain peace coming over her. It was nice up here, swaying in the breeze. Cherry closed her eyes, and let the peacefulness take over, the birds quietly singing, the rocking of the branch, the buzzing of the mosquitoes and other bugs.

Suddenly unnatural rustling broke through the peace. Cherry opened her eyes and crouched, peering down at the ground. She recognized the dusty gray pelt of Fang. He was slithering over the ground, his ears pricked, and his head swinging back and forth, looking for something. What was he looking for? He couldn't be hungry, not already, so what was he doing?

Then Cherry realized what he was looking for, her. Great Fang was being a search party. Didn't he know she could look after herself?

Cherry slowly climbed down the tree making hardly a rustle. She jumped down and let out a soft hiss as a stabbing pain went up her foot. She had forgotten about that, she'd have to be more careful. Thankfully Fang was too far away to hear her.

She stalked Fang through the trees, staying a couple tail lengths behind him. Finally when Cherry saw her chance she sprang.

She landed square on top of Fang, he twisted but Cherry was ready for it and jumped and landed in front of him.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

"Cherry!" Fang's face relaxed. "You scared me!"

"I know, I've been stalking you for awhile now you know," Cherry told him.

"Yeah well you know Thorn's better in that area then I am," Fang said. "Plus I wasn't really paying attention." Fang paused. "I see your healing well if you managed to stalk me."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Cherry sais exasperatedly, jeez Fang was worse than a mother, though Cherry didn't know what mothers acted like, having never met hers. She had always heard the other band member use this expression, since of them actually had mothers. "I've already climbed to the top of tree and plan on killing some bark as of right now."

"I'll come," Fang said. "I need to work on my claw action."

Cherry rolled her eyes. Fang definitely didn't need to work on his claw work. He was just coming along to make sure Cherry didn't collapse or something, that had happened the first time Spark had challenged her. But that was a long time ago, she wasn't going to collapse, hopefully.

Cherry padded through the trees with Fang tailing her, till she came to a place where there were two trees but still enough room to practice.

"I'll take this tree," Cherry mewed pointing her tail towards the one on the right.

Fang nodded and slid down into the attacking position. He then flew at the tree and his claws out stretched and took out a chunk of bark. Fang was good at his attack, while Cherry was good at strategy and defense, that was what made her the highest of the low rankers.

She got into the attack position. She closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them it wasn't a tree, it was Spark hackles raised. It wasn't the wind in the leaves, it was Spark's furious hiss. Cherry felt her hair stand on end and she flew at the tree/Spark. At last moment she changed directions, rolling sideways and scratching the side of the tree/Spark.

She got up and hissed again then flew at the tree/Spark again, this time she dug her claws into the bark and started climbing, she climbed to the first branch and began running along it as Spark chased after her. She kept running and then flew off the tree, launching herself through the air and grabbing onto a different branch. She didn't stop but kept running, Spark right on her tail.

When she got to the trunk she shimmied up to the next branch running along that. She jumped to the next one then shimmied down the trunk, then she kept running, Spark was right on her tail, she couldn't stop. He was so close now, so close she could hear his breath, so close his teeth were a mouse length away from her tail.

Then Cherry launched herself off the tree, this time directed at the ground right before Spark grabbed her tail. She landed on the ground a sharp pain running up her leg but she ignored it and turned to face the ginger cat as he landed heavily on the ground. Right when he landed Cherry flew at him not giving him to recover. She slashed out fur/bark jumping all over. The she flew at him again, and again, and again. Dancing around, and around, and around him, bark/fur was flying everywhere. He was bleeding heavily but Cherry was unscathed, adrenalin pumping through her veins. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, her claws were on fire as she slashed and slashed.

Then it was over. Spark collapsed and disappeared as Cherry let herself relax. She closed her eyes and nothing was there but a battered tree, and her battered claws. Her pads were filled with splintered and her claws were raw from slashing at something as hard the tree.

Cherry closed her eyes again put her head on her paws. Uh that training had worn her out, more than it should. She had ripped open a couple of her wounds and they sluggishly bleeding and soaking her fur.

Cherry opened her eyes, and started back to the cave. She stopped by the tree where Fang was practicing and told him she was going back. Fang hardly looked at her but kept his eyes on the tree which was practically bear of bark.

Cherry strode back to the cave. The moon was high and shining its light to make weird shadows across the forest. The occasional bird was singing and cricket songs were playing.

"Heyy Cherry!" It was Thorn melting out of the darkness.

"Hi Thorn,' Cherry mewed, smiling like always when Thorn greeted her like he did.

"I predict you were practicing," Thorn mewed.

"You were right, Fang still out there," Cherry said. "He'd probably like a partner."

"Okay I'll go see him," Thorn said. "See ya."

"Bye."

Cherry kept walking, smiling slightly. Thorn was the comedian of their group, Cherry the fierce, and bold, and Fang the worry-wart. Though the saying opposite attracts applied to her and Fang, they were definitely the closest.

Then a thud right in front of her brought Cherry out of her thoughts. She immediately crouched in the attack position her hair on the back rising making her wince inwardly inside.

"Adder," A gravelly voice came out of the darkness. Cherry knew immediately who is was, though she couldn't see him.

"Talon," Cherry responded.

"You are healing well," It wasn't a question, it was an observation. Talon never asked question.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Cherry said sarcastically.

The little bit of Talon's green eyes Cherry could see narrowed. She groaned inwardly, did she have to make Talon mad at her. Didn't enough happen in the last couple days?

"You should show more respect," Another voice came out of the forest. Falcon. "I heard you giving the same advice to Thistle the other day, maybe you should take your own advice."

"Yes well, Thistle needs all the help she can get," Cherry replied.

Talon rumbled in agreement.

"You may be right there," Falcon agreed. "And I see you also need help. Sunset tomorrow same place I have a new move that will work on Spark."

"I'll be there," Cherry said as Falcon and Talon padded away. She only allowed herself to smile after they couldn't see her. Yes! Falcon always had the best moves but rarely ever showed, she definitely had a chance at Spark now.

"_Watch your back Adder, you never know when something will drop on it from above."_

**Who wants to guess why Cherry training "opponent" is so life-like? **

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Just a Stupid Kit

**Hello people and cats reading this story, summer is here, the days are now getting shorter and school is almost over! Which means tests, final projects, and organizing school from this year and for next year, and that also means not much time for writing. I am extremely sorry fro not updating sooner, and hopefully I can get the next chapter up before I head off camping. **

**Since I forgot the thank my reviewers last chapter so I'm going to double thank them THANK YOU THANK YOU to**

**Loststream**

**Shiningspirit **

**It's a maze of jaffas**

**I love you guys soo much, you made my day!**

**Well I hope you enjoy it.**

"No! You need more force," Falcon snarled at her. "If you don't use force yoour attack will not work!"

"Sorry," Cherry defensively. "I'll try again, okay. No need to get your tail twisted" She muttered.

It had been about a moon since Spark had challenged her. Her wounds were pretty much healed up and Cherry was constantly ready for Spark to challenge her again but so far he had just been staring at her like she was a mouse and not worth his time. This was the second training session Falcon had done with her in a moon. It was surprising he didn't usually offer his services that often.

Cherry faced Falcon again. She snarled then lunged at him the rolled to the side. When Falcon's paw came out of nowhere, Cherry bunched and jumped straight into the air and came down on Falcon's back, then jumped off right away so he wouldn't roll, unsteadying him a bit. Then as soon as her paws hit the ground she lunged into Falcon with as much force as she had. Then she went underneath and butted him in the stomach and side, and he stumbled, which had him distracted and left his side exposed which Cherry promptly attacked.

"You still need more force," Falcon snarled again. "When you attack cats bigger then you it will never work. How many times have I repeated this and you still haven't got it? You're just a stupid kit!"

Cherry felt her anger rocket. "You expect me to get everything perfect. I've only done it twice."

"Three times!" Falcon interrupted.

"Oh you can count, I didn't you had any brains in that fat head of yours," Cherry growled. She instantly regretted those words and her eyes widened in panic.

A low growl came from Falcon's throat, and Cherry saw him gather himself before….

BANG! Cherry jumped out of the way, just before Falcon landed on top of her. Falcon hit a tree but instantly turned, searching for Cherry.

She jumped at the nearest tree and began climbing as fast as she could. She felt the tree shaking as Falcon grabbed on too. She began going faster and faster. Reaching a branch and running along it, digging her claws in trying to make herself go faster and faster. She jumped to another branch, and Falcon was right behind her, thankfully he wasn't as skilled at running along the trees with his huge paws so Cherry was slightly ahead but not for long.

She kept running, her breathing coming fast, she jumped again and went up the tree higher and higher till she was almost at the top then ran along thin branch just big enough to hold her. Even as she crouched on it behind some leaves she could feel it swinging dangerously.

Falcon was still on the trunk, not being able to go on the branches without falling. He was scenting the air, and using his amber eyes to search the leaves. Cherry held her breath not making a sound except her pounding heart. She willed it to slow down, Falcon was sure to hear it.

Falcon was still searching and then to Cherry's horror he put one paw on the branch she was on, then another, another, and the last one. The branch bounced dangerously and Cherry's lungs began starving for air. She took a small sip of air and let a bit out.

Falcon was standing on the branch then slowly he took a step, and another, and another. He was getting closer and closer to Cherry's hiding place. The branch was swaying, and dipping, and small cracks could be heard as Falcon took each step.

He was a mouse-lengths away from Cherry now and he still hadn't found her. Falcon hadn't found something right under his nose, that's not right.

Then:

CRACK!

Cherry found herself falling and falling through the branches, twigs and branches scratched at her , and she was falling too fast for her to stop. No cat could survive the fall, she would break every bone in her body.

Then Cherry realized she was still gripping onto the branch. It took her a second to come up with her plan. She unhooked her claws and used the falling branch as a brace which she pushed off of flinging herself at the tree.

She just managed to get a grip on it and she slid down the trunk a couple mouse lengths, pulling a claw. Then there was a crash as the branch hit the ground and all was silent.

Cherry clung to the tree taking huge breaths trying to calm her heartbeat. The she stared at the ground trying to locate Falcon. She unhooked her claws and began walking along a branch, searching for Falcon. He wasn't on the ground, did he stay in the tree?

She turned her gaze up and found herself staring right into Falcon's eyes. She recoiled and almost falling off the branch.

"Three pieces of prey before dawn," Falcon hissed. "Practice dismissed."

xxxx

"Hi Cherry," Thistle's mew broke the silence as she bounced through the trees.

"Hello Thistle," Cherry replied. She was really not in the mood for Thistle at the moment. Falcon requested payment and she had to get it to him, and hunting was not good tonight.

Thistle's eyes swept Cherry over, she was examining her for some reason. "Cherry you look sc- I mean weird, ah strange, I mean not right!"

Cherry knew what Thistle was going to say the first time, scared. She supposed she did look scared, her heart was still beating furiously from her scare, her eyes still wide, and her fur standing on end. But it would do no good to have Thistle know that.

She narrowed her eyes and made her fir lay flat. "I had training with Falcon." She said shortly. "And if you're done scaring all the prey away with your mindless chatter then I'm going to try to catch some food before my fur gets actually clawed off."

"I can help!" Thistle said.

Cherry sighed through gritted teeth, couldn't this cat take a hint. She was a worse than a clinging kit. "I don't think that's a good ideas, you've already scared all the prey away and you'd be lucky to catch a leaf let alone a mouse worthy of Falcon."

Thistle mouth opened and closed a couple times, her eyes full of disbelief and hurt. Uhg she was looking at Cherry with those eyes again, the ones that showed so much hurt it was spilling out the sides, she always thought because they were the only girls in the band, they would be best friends or something. And then when Cherry told her off, she always looked at her with those eyes that captivated even Talon, They were like a secret weapon, she could beat a cat by just smiling at them and they would flop over.

"Just get out of my way," Cherry said, looking at Thistle's paws. She pushed passed her and started off into the trees.

"I thought you were nice!" Thistle's accusation came from behind her. "But it turns out your just another Spark, I thought you'd maybe respect me a little but it turns out your just another one of them." Thistle hissed before stalking into the forest.

"Just wonderful!" Cherry muttered walking up to a tree. "I manage to annoy two of the band today, and one has the ability to slash my eyes out." She banged her head against the tree a few times for good measure.

"Hey Cherry!" Oh great just what she needed, Thorn.

"How was your practice?" Oh and there was Fang too, just perfect.

"You're so lucky Falcon take the time to teach you, he doesn't even look at me," That was Thorn again.

"Yeah I know, hey what are you doing?" Fang had finally noticed she was bashing her skull against the tree.

"Nothing," Cherry snarled. "Now just go away!" And she stalked off into the trees.

Okay, add two more to the count, Fang, Thorn, Falcon, and Thistle. Add Spark and Talon to the list and she had annoyed five cats in one night! she could break record, but then she'd probably be dead.

Suddenly a sound alerted her. It was scratching, prey. Cherry crouched down, her eyes narrowing. Her eyes narrowed in on her victim, a squirrel. Not huge but not tiny either, it would have to do.

She stalked through the trees then pounced killing the squirrel instantly. Stalking was easy, finding the prey, not so much.

Cherry held the squirrel in her mouth and searched for a hiding place. She couldn't put it in a tree, last time she had done that a crow had taken it. She found a rock and dug a small hole placed the prey in it, covered it and then put the rock over top. She then searched the area for any hints that prey had been killed here, the foxes in this part of the forest were known to dig up prey a cat had stored, which was why you were taught to eat your prey as soon as you caught it but circumstances change when Falcon wants prey.

Cherry kept hunting, picking up a mouse and huge bird that was just about to fly away. She was proud of her catches and hurried back to the cave before the first light of dawn could appear.

She was still a little ways from the cave when she noticed the sky turning grey, instead of black. She hurried faster, her prey weighing her head down.

Her mouse slipped from her jaws and rolled in the dirt. Cherry hurriedly and rearranged her prey so she could fit all of it in her mouth but her jaws were starting to hurt. She bit down a bit hard, careful not to leaves puncture marks, she tasted a small trickle of blood in her mouth and ran faster, trying to get the prey home before it fell apart in her jaws.

Then she heard a rustle to her side, and a dusky pelt came into sight.

"Need some help?" Fang asked.

Cherry shook her head fiercely and the squirrel slipped from her jaws. She placed the rest of the prey on the ground. "Look I really have to hurry since Falcon wants this prey by dawn, so I can't really talk right now." She picked up the rest of the prey, and started loping through the trees, and to her annoyance Fang followed her every step.

"Stop!" Fang said.

Cherry glared at him and kept running.

"Just stop!" Fang said again.

Cherry shook her head, glared and kept running. She was almost at the cave, she would prove to Fang that she could go the whole way, without help, she didn't need anyone's help!

The cave came into view and Cherry sprinted the last could steps and beat Fang into the tunnel despite her huge load, she padded into the and placed the prey at the foot of the leader's ledge.

"Your prey!" She half spat to Falcon who was regarding her with an amused eye.

Then Cherry padded to her nest to get some much needed sleep. Before she closed her eyes Spark padded in looking as smug as ever. He glanced at Cherry and his eyes narrowed, and an evil, half smile came onto his muzzle.

Cherry gave a half growl in his direction, which turned his evil smile to an icy glare then he turned and hopped onto the ledge looking pointedly at Cherry as he settled down.

Cherry growled again the closed her eyes sinking into sleep.

_"Watch your back Adder; you never know when something is going to drop on it from behind."_

**This chapter is more of filler. In the next chapter the story is going to start getting exciting.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Signs of Madness

**Hello all, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. This a long chapter coming up, and the plot is moving along. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to my reviewers:**

**Chene**

**Ash**

**Jacob009**

**Shinning Spirit**

**Loststream**

**And of course to my dear cousin Lightpaw, because every review counts, even if it is forced XD.**

**And before you start reading this chapter have a 2 second party because summer is here! AND school is over (well it is for me, and if it's not for you then sue the school, and when you win have a 2 second party :) )**

**But onto the next chapter**

Cherry padded back to the cave her stomach pleasantly full. She had caught a nice fat mouse, and had enjoyed it in the sun. The whole band had spent the day lounging around, and were planning on sleeping in the night, as rare as that was. They usually slept during the day and hunted in the cool blackness that hid them so well, but not tonight, plus it was too dark to do anything tonight since the moon disappeared tonight and wouldn't appear for a couple days.

"Hey, you're back!" Thorn said as she entered. "I need a sparring partner; would you do me the honor?"

"Sure!" Cherry said. Sparring was the name of practice fighting. It wasn't a challenge, just practice.

Thorn crouched and let out a mock growl, he sprang at Cherry and she sprang too, meeting him in the air. She managed to push him down and they rolled around a bit before Cherry pinned him. Thorn wiggled around and then gave up. He lay limp or a second before giving a massive jerk. Cherry was ready and sprang up then back down on top of him.  
"Oof!" Thorn said as she landed on him again. "Holy squirrel, you're heavy!"

"Not as heavy as you!" Cherry retorted. "Looks like you're getting plump around the edges!"

"Hey!" Thorn mewed. "I am not!"

Suddenly something tackled Cherry from the side; she rolled with her enemy opponent before being pinned.

"I'd have to say you both look a little plump!" Fang said.

"Are you kidding, you're practically flattening me!" Cherry said.

"You should be glad I'm not Talon, he could sit on you and you'd be dead," Fang said.

Then Cherry gave a massive jerk and managed to get Fang off.

They faced off, Thorn coming in. Then they all sprang at the same time colliding in the middle, the landed with Thorn on the bottom, Cherry on top and in a totally different spot. Fang tackled Cherry and they went rolling, then Thorn came in and tackled Fang. It went on like this for awhile. Cherry hadn't spared in awhile so if felt so good to battle someone her own age and size. She actually had a chance of winning with them.

They broke when it got dark and it was too hard to see in the cave, no one had won, no one had lost, and for the first time Cherry felt giddy, excited, younger, and carefree.

All and all it had been a good day.

Xxx

Cherry woke in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, and it seemed darker than usual. She couldn't see a thing. The slight snoring of Fang and Talon came through the silence and the not so slight snoring of Spark vibrated through the cave. She could hear Thorn's quiet breaths from the other side of Fang but Thistle wasn't to be heard, she wasn't in the nest she had set up beside Cherry. It was very quiet, no other sounds came from outside, it was as if the whole forest had frozen.

She started outside to make dirt, padding slowly careful not to run into anything, although she did know this cave like the back of her paw. She wouldn't run into anybody.

Then a hiss broke the silence right beside Cherry. Ah ha so that's where Thistle had gone, what was she doing hissing at her. Cherry swiped at Thistle. She could feel her paw puncture the skin and she was sure she had drew blood.

Then a huge paw came out from Thistle, it swept across Cherry's shoulder sending blood spewing everywhere. It flew her across the room and made her land hard on the ground hitting her head on the solid stone floor. She struggled to stay conscious but as the pain in her head as shoulder enveloped her and Cherry sank into darkness.

Xxx

"Cherry! Cherry!" A voice swam through the blackness.

"She's still breathing right?" Another voice managed to get to her brain.

"Yes you can see her sides moving, Cherry wake up!" That voice it sounded familiar, who was it? Cherry's brain struggled to recall the memory, she knew she should know it, but she just couldn't place it.

"Has her shoulder stopped bleeding?" That other voice too, it was very familiar. Suddenly she had a flash of memory of pinning someone down, was that the cat that was talking?

"No, I think this is the worst wound she's has," The first one said again.

Suddenly all her memories came back to her, Fang and Thorn were talking. How had she missed that. Cherry struggled to open her eyes.

"I think she's awake, she moved there!" Thorn mewed.

"Are you sure?" That was Fang.

"Yes I'm sure, see she just moved again, her eyes fluttered!"

"I think you're imaging things," Fang said. "She wouldn't be up- Cherry you're awake!"

Cherry had managed to get her eyes open, at first she could hardly see through the light, then her eyes adjusted and she managed to take in Fang and Thorn's faces that were staring at her anxiously.

"What happened?" Cherry asked her voice cracking. Those memories still hadn't come back to her, what had happened?

"I don't know," Fang mewed looking at her worriedly.

"We woke up and found you like this, we bound your shoulder with leaves, it looks really bad, I don't think you'll be hunting for awhile," Thorn commented.

Then those memories came back to her too, darkness, Thistle, a paw, pain.

"Thistle!" Cherry growled.

"What?' Thorn asked.

"Uh Cherry, Thistle couldn't have done this," Fang said. "The wound is too big and deep."

Cherry thought back to the night before, than she remembered the other person she hadn't heard.

"Falcon!" Cherry hissed.

"Now you're making sense!" Thorn mewed.

"Why?" Fang asked ignoring Thorn.

"He hissed and I thought he was Thistle, so I swatted at him and then he got me," Cherry explained.

She decided she'd had enough of lying down and struggled to her feet.

"I wouldn't-," Fang started but Cherry was already on her feet.

Cherry stood awkwardly on three feet, her shoulder hurt like… well there was no word to describe it since she had never felt such intense pain before. The pain was so terrible that it made her sick to her stomach and sway from dizziness but she ignored it and took a few steps towards the entrance.

Those few steps made her nauseous and she had to stop for a couple seconds but she kept walking, awkwardly hobbling on. Finally she got the entrance, with Fang and Thorn following close behind her.

"I'm fine guys, you can hunt," Cherry said swallowing the nauseous wave that came.

"Okay," Thorn shrugged and started lopping into the forest.

"Are you sure?" Fang asked.

"Yes now go, I'll just take a short walk then come back to the cave," Cherry told him.

"Okay," Fang said uncertainly. He padded into the forest looking back once before he disappeared in the bush.

Cherry waved Fang off with her tail, standing up straight and looking as if nothing was wrong. She gave Fang a half smile when he glanced back and gave an extra wave with her tail. He looked reassured, a bit, and didn't look back again.

Cherry waited till she couldn't hear Fang, stalking through the trees then she collapsed, breathing hard and biting her lip in pain. Her shoulder hurt even more, stabs of pain shooting up her leg, like claws every time she moved. Of course she could just not move, but moving included breathing unfortunately.

She lay there for awhile trying to work up enough strength to move. Finally she mustered enough to sit up. Cherry then sat there for awhile, the strength sucked out of her from that one movement, how was she going to get back to the cave, and then how was she going to eat? Her stomach was already growling.

No, she could do anything, she was the highest of the low rankers, she was Cherry or Adder, depended on who you asked. She was strong enough to get to the cave.

Cherry took a couple steps, she rested for a minute standing on three paws. That's it, one step at a time. She took another step, than rested, step, rest, step, rest. Cherry repeated the process over and over again till finally she was at the cave. Then she mustered all her strength, and walked from the entrance to her bed, without stopping with Talon, Spark, and Falcon watching her. She gave a small glare, in the direction of the leaders before she collapsed in her bed, exhausted from her small walk.

"You have to admit," She heard Talon say before she lost consciousness. "She's one strong kit, I bet she could even beat you now, Spark"

Xxx

Over the next couple days Cherry's shoulder began healing, and she could actually move but she couldn't do much else. The worst part was that she couldn't hunt, her shoulder threw everything off balance, and she would always crack a twig. Once she had tried jumping from a couple tail lengths away so she wouldn't have time to crack a twig, but her shoulder had totally given out, and she had lay there for half the afternoon, trying to will the pain away enough so she could move.

So she had resorted to what Thistle always did, scraps, anything that the higher rankers didn't want they threw to the ground for the low rankers to clean up. This was how Thistle survived, and was how Cherry survived now. She had preserved some of her dignity though by doing it when no one was looking.

But that didn't stop her from trying; she now spent all her time hunting, either in a tree, or on the ground. Sometimes she would sit in the tree for hours on end till a bird landed on the branch, other times she would sit for hours on end on the ground till a mouse or other animal came along, and sometimes she did it the old fashion way, scenting and stalking but the result was the same.

It was day four of injured shoulder and Cherry was out hunting, again. She guessed it wasn't that bad, seeing as she had only been hurt for four days, but it had seemed like forever.

Cherry scented and headed into the deepest part of the forest, where the prey was thickest. Then she sat by a tree, waiting.

It was awhile before she scented anything but then the scent of mouse drifted to her. Ignoring her heart which seemed like it had started racing towards the mouse in excitement she crouched down and started slithering over the ground.

Then she spotted the mouse. It was digging for seeds at the base of a tree, snuffling around unaware that its end was hopefully very near.

Cherry surveyed the area taking in all the leaves that would crinkle, all the twigs that would snap, all the root she could trip over. She calculated how much she could go before she could jump, and which ways the mouse could run. When she was ready, she slowly began stalking forward. One step at a time, her shoulder still gave her pain, especially in this position, but she had learned to ignore it, and it was slowly going away.

She kept stalking, not trusting herself to jump. Closer, closer, closer she padded, till she was as close as she dared. Then she pounced.

Everything slowed down, her claws slid out; her teeth were bared, her hair standing on end. She flew through the air towards the unfortunate mouse that had just realized something was wrong. But then she dropped right on top of it. Her claws puncturing it, and her bared teeth sinking into its flesh killing it instantly.

Cherry stood there for a second staring at the mouse between her paws. She had done it, she had hinted for herself.

She was back.

Xxx

Cherry padded into the cave extremely pleased with herself, holding her mouse high. She knew she shouldn't bring prey into the cave but she couldn't resist showing off her catch. And it was bonus that Spark and Talon happened to be there watching her.

She settled down into her nest and began munching on her mouse. The meat was juicy and tender and Cherry was sure prey had never tasted so good.

"Once that shoulder heals, she's definitely stronger," Cherry just heard Talon say to Spark.

She also didn't miss the hiss that came too.

Xxx

The next day Cherry was confident she was going to catch something, but her shoulder had seized up, and it was hard to move. She spent the morning pacing back and forth trying to loosen it up enough so she could hunt. She was also planning on doing a light training session too.

Spark watched her the whole time she paced. He was in a bad mood this morning, glaring at Cherry as she padded from one wall to the other, then back. His green eyes were fixed and narrowed, and Cherry was beginning to get a little nervous. Thankfully there was always someone in the cave with her, so she felt a little safe.

Finally she felt well enough to go out and she started stalking through the trees. She saw a rabbit at the beginning, and tried stalking it, but it jumped away before she could get it.

Slightly discouraged, she kept going, spotting a mouse but only scaring it away after snapping a twig. She kept hunting and had many fails. What was wrong with her, she had caught something yesterday, why was today any different.

She kept going but she seemed to have the worst luck today but she wasn't going to give up. She kept hunting well into the night till the moon was over top of her. But she didn't stop, she kept going till she was too weak to carry on.

She sat in the grass too miserable and tired to move, she was a failure, a failure at everything. Talon was wrong, she could beat Spark if it saved her life, so to speak. Nothing was going right, she would be stuck as a crippled kit forever. First Fang would challenge her and then he'd win, and then Thorn, and finally she would be beaten by Thistle then thrown out of the band, because they couldn't stand looking at her since she was so weak.

Cherry hung her head, shame washing over her. She might as well have a mouse come and kill her, since Spark would probably do it anyway, or a squirrel, that would work too.

And then as if her thoughts had summoned the creature, she heard a squirrel chattering in the tree. _Coming to finish me off?_ Cherry asked the creature silently. _Or are you waiting for more friends to arrive so you can attack in a group?_

Great now she was talking to a squirrel, first sign of madness.

Cherry rolled her eyes at herself. Well might as well go up there to make the job easier for him. Cherry climbed the tree and began stalking along the branch. Maybe, just maybe she could get to it before it noticed. Then she wouldn't be a failure, she wouldn't be thrown out, she wouldn't be killed by a mouse.

The squirrel suddenly froze, it turned its head slowly and it spotted Cherry, it was actually quite funny, till it took off.

"Oh no you don't," Cherry said racing after it. "You were supposed to finish me off!"

Great, still talking to a squirrel.

Cherry ignored he voice in her head and kept running after it, she jumped along the branches tearing after it. The squirrel kept running till it ran down the tree and disappeared from sight.

Cherry dropped onto the ground, disappointment washing over her again. She sighed and got ready to head back to the cave. When suddenly she noticed something, why were there scents from other cats here, and their seemed to be a lot. She breathed in again, recognizing one of them but the scents from the other cats were confusing her. Who was it.

Wait was that Sp-.

Then something dropped on her from behind.

**Quoting Thorn "Holy squirrel" that was a long chapter. I stuffed a lot of stuff into the chapter, but I wanted to get the story moving. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I guess it has to do.**

**I'll be forever happy if you R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Greetings!

**You guys are lucky I'm updating so quick. **

**I had this chapter written like 3 months in advance. I'm so excited for it to FINALLY be on fanfiction (does a little dance). **

**Like always I have to thank my awesome reviewers: **_**Loststream **_**and **_**Chene**_

**Okay so before we start this chapter I want to say that now I am introducing more characters and that I spent hours sitting in front of the computer thinking up these names, descriptions, and I know I can't stop you but I would really appreciate if you don't use them. **

**NOW… onto the chapter.**

Fang was getting worried.

Cherry had been gone a long time. She had just been going hunting and with her injured shoulder she could get into trouble. He should go look for her, but if he found her he'd need an excuse. Cherry would not like someone coming looking for her like she was some lost kit. Cherry didn't like anyone thinking she was weak, she didn't accept help from anyone.

Fang was just thinking up an excuse to use too go look for Cherry, when Spark came in. Hey maybe he'd seen Cherry, but the problem would be if he would tell Fang or not.

"Spark!" Fang called. "Hey Spark!"

"Yes what is it?" Spark asked looking down at Fang coldly.

"Have you seen Cherry?" Fang asked. "I haven't seen her since morning and she wasn't here last night."

Spark gave him a look, one that made him look like he was laughing at Fang inside, like he knew something Fang didn't. "Nope haven't seen her," Spark mewed smirking.

Fang felt desperation and anger well up in it . "Where's Cherry?" He asked controlling his voice.

"I don't know a Cherry," Spark said. "But if you're talking about Adder then I might have some information."

"Where is she?" Fang asked trying not to snarl. Spark would be no help if Fang annoyed him.

"Don't exactly know where she is now but it didn't look like she'd be moving in the next little while," Spark laughed. "She might not ever move again."

It was then that Fang noticed that Spark's paws were drenched in blood.

Xxx

Fang took off at a run through the trees. Cherry, where was Cherry, he had to pick up her scent, who knows what Spark could have done to her.

There, that was Cherry's scent! Fang stopped and breathed it in, yes definitely Cherry, with a faint tang of blood from her wound in the shoulder. Fang began following the scent; he followed it all through the forest. Cherry had gone everywhere, desperately trying to catch a piece of prey. He could see the places she gotten mad and stomped away leaving a bunch of underbrush trampled into the ground.

Cherry's scent lead him deeper and deeper into the forest till he was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Then he smelt Spark's scent join Cherry's and broke into a run hardly noticing the strong scent of other cats that hit him. Then he found a spot with Spark and Cherry's scent mingled together. Cherry's scent was full of fear, and there was blood all over the blood all over the ground, Cherry's blood. Then Fang smelt another scent, it was a different cat, and it smelt as if it had come after Spark had left.

Then a force hit Fang hard in the side and knocked him down. He look up to see a cat on top of him.

"What are doing on Thunderclan territory?" The cat hissed.

What was the cat talking about? Thunderclan? What was that? Fang didn't ponder it but twisted his body so that he managed to jerk the cat off him. This cat was much bigger then Fang but in the band everyone was bigger than Fang and that didn't bother him.

"I'm looking for my friend," Fang hissed at the cat. "She's a solid brown, smaller than me, and her scent is here. Have you seen her?"

"Stripetail, where did you go?" A voice called over the trees.

"Here," The cat who was called Stripetail called back. "I've found an intruder."

A grey she cat emerged from the trees. "What Stripetail?" The she-cat laughed. "This isn't an intruder, it's a kit. Like the one we found before."

"Intruders come in all sizes," Stripetail growled.

Fang felt his fur rise at being called a kit, but let it slide for Cherry's sake. The she-cat had said something about another cat.

"I'm looking for my friend," Fang said urgently to the she-cat. "She smaller then me, has brown fur and her scent is here."

"Hey that sounds like the cat Woodclaw found today," the she-cat said.

"Where is she?" Fang asked.

"At our camp," The she-cat answered. "You said your friends with her?"

"Yes, can you take me to her," Fang asked trying not to sound desperate and as if it didn't matter, if these cats knew he cared about Cherry, they could take her prisoner for Fang to fo their will, it she wasn't prisoner already.

"Of course," The she cat said.

"Streamfall, you're going to bring an enemy into the camp?" Stripetail asked fiercely.

"Yes," Streamfall answered. "Now follow me." She said to Fang.

Fang followed her through the trees with Stripetail grumbling behind him. The scent of many different cats was around him making Fang feel as if he was walking into an ambush. He kept ready at all time his fur spiking along his back.

The smell of cats got stronger and stronger till they reached a thorn tunnel and the scent was so strong it smelt like a hundred different cats were on the other side.

Well Fang was partly right. He reached the end of the tunnel and found cats everywhere. They were in a clearing with cats all shapes and sizes eating, playing, lounging, talking, and doing everything else. Fang felt his hair stand straight up on end; his instincts told him to run away, as far away as he could, if these cats turned on him he wouldn't be able to get out.

As Fang, Stripetail and Streamfall entered the clearing heads turned as all the cats smelt Fang's unfamiliar scent. Kits half the size of Fang stopped their playing and turned their blue eyed gaze his way, cats old and scrawny opened sleepy eyes to see what was coming into the camp, cats that were bigger then Fang and looked strong and healthy turned their gaze to him. They weren't as big as Talon or Spark and didn't look nearly as strong but still they would be hard to beat in a fight. Their gazes were questioning, confused, some even accusing but Fang kept his high on alert in case anyone attacked.

"Streamfall, Stripetail, who is this?" A dark, dark brown cat with long fur and claws almost as big as Talon came up to them. Fang tried to let his fear scent show, he must not show weakness. Cats like Spark fed off your weakness and this cat could be like him, he had the claws for it.

"Wait I never did ask your name," Streamfall said.

"Fang," Fang answered, it came out almost like a growl and he slid his claws out for extra effect.

The dark brown cat looked surprised, and then shared an amused look with Stripetail. Fang had to keep down a growl, how dare they underestimate him.

"And why have you brought him here?" The cat asked.

"He says he knows the cat Woodclaw bought in, he says they're friends," Streamfall explained.

"I say he's just making it, he's probably a kit from Shadowclan, and they just put rouge sent over him so he could come and get a look inside our camp," Stripetail growled.

"I highly doubt that," The cat said rolling his eyes. "But there's one way to prove it, what does this cat look like?"

"She solid brown, a lighter color, smaller than me, and she has green eyes," Fang said. "And her name is Cherry."

"Well that fits the description," The cat said. "You'd better come see her."

"Do you want me to inform Treestar?" Streamfall asked.

"No he's on hunting patrol, I'll tell him later, now come with me Fang," The cat said.

Fang was too worried and too high on alert to wonder what hunting patrol was, he had given these cats too much information already, who knows what they would do with it.

The cat lead Fang over to a cave, it was small not very big, anyone who went in there would have a hard time getting out if they were attacked.

"Snowleaf we have a visitor," The cat called.

"Who is it Rockclaw, I'm kinda busy at the moment, Lilypaw go see what Rockclaw wants," A voice came from inside the cave.

Fang drew a deep breath in to get the scent and had a strong scent hit the roof of his mouth, it was sour, sweet, bitter and a bunch of other flavors mixed together. If Cherry was in there it would not be good.

A cat who Fang assumed to be Lilypaw came to the entrance.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"He's a friend of the cat your father brought in," The cat Fang now knew to be Rockclaw said. "He wants to see her."

"Well I guess you can come in," Lilypaw stepped away from the entrance to let them through.

Fang studied her before he went in, she was as big as him, a tortoiseshell with light orange eyes, she didn't look like much of a threat, not very strong. Her claws didn't look to big either, her scent was sharp like one of the scents form inside.

"Well are you coming?" Rockclaw asked.

Fang hurried in then stopped.

"Cherry!" He gasped hurrying forward.

Cherry was in horrible condition. He sides were scratched and bloody. Her bad shoulder before was even worse. One of her ears was torn to shreds; one of her legs had bite marks all over it. Her tail was so bad it looked like it was hanging by a piece of fur in several place.

"Be careful!" A voice said behind him. "Don't get to close I'm not done putting marigold and spider webs on the wounds!"

Fang turned and saw a pure white cat with bright green eyes looking at him. Her white coat would be useless hunting except in the winter. She didn't look like the fighting kind, she looked gentle but her gaze was strict and wise.

"What are you putting on her?" Fang asked, he didn't like the sound of whatever the cat had said, who knows what they could be doing to Cherry.

"Spider webs and marigold, marigold for infection and spider webs to stop the bleeding," The white cat recited as if she had said it a thousand times. "Now will you kindly move over, I haven't done her tail yet."

Fang didn't move. "No, who knows what these strange things could be doing to Cherry, you are probably poisoning her!"

"And what if I'm not!" The white cat said. "And what if your friend is going to die without the stuff, so I'd move out of the way if I were you."

Fang did move. He stood over Cherry protectively and glared at the white cat with challenging eyes daring her to say something else.

"Look," The white cat said. "What proof do you have that I'm poisoning her, I am helping her okay?"

"The proof I have is why someone would help someone else without getting something out of it, why would someone use up the stuff they could use on themselves, to help someone else, it only makes the helper weaker and the helped stronger. And the stronger cats are the more enemies I have to worry about, I know how it is. You can't fool me."

The white cat stared at him for a second then her eyes softened. "Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"From Talon, Spark, Falcon, Cherry, life, you can't trust anyone they'll only turn on you when you need them most."

"But that's not the way it is," The white cat said softly. "That's not the way it is here, we put the weaker first because they are the ones who need help. We like helping cats. Do you think I'd have brought your friend here if I wouldn't have wanted to help her? If I didn't want to help her I would have left her out to die."

Fang had to admit the white cat had a point. Why would they have brought Cherry here if they weren't helping here? It wouldn't make sense to save her then poison her.

"Fine," Fang stepped aside with great difficultly.

"Thank you," The cat said. "Now Lilypaw I need more marigold, ground it up, you know what to do." She turned and began putting what Fang assumed to be cobwebs on Cherry. He flinched when her paw touched Cherry, expecting her claws to slide out and rip Cherry's throat out. But her touch was gentle and her eyes were soft, an expression he hadn't seen before.

The white cat turned back to him. "You can stay and watch if you want, make sure I don't feed her deathberries." The white cat smiled at Fang amusingly but Fang didn't change his expressions. He settled down by the cave wall and watched them work on Cherry. He watched for any signs of violence, and breathed in for any suspicious smells but they kept working on Cherry. The white one was in charge and Fang found out her name was Snowleaf.

Fang didn't know how long he sat there for watching them, it wasn't very long but finally Snowleaf sat back and said, "Well she's in Starclan's hands now."

Starclan? What was that? They were Thunderclan, he had figured that out while they were working, but how could this Starclan help Cherry?

Fang sat up. "Is she going to be okay?" Fang asked.

"I don't know yet," Snowleaf said. "I'll have to keep an eye on her. We'll discus arrangements for you and Cherry when Treestar comes back."

Fang nodded.

"Now I'm going to collect marigold we used all of it up," Snowleaf said and she walked out of the cave.

Lilypaw watched Snowleaf go, and then she immediately turned to Fang. "Hi I'm Lilypaw, and you're Fang right?" She asked.

Fang nodded, not exactly feeling comfortable answering her.

"So are you and Cherry rouges or something?" Lilypaw asked.

Fang didn't know what rouges were so he just shrugged.

"Oh umm, so do you guys live together?" Lilypaw asked.

Uhg she was annoying, didn't she see he wasn't going to talk. Fang gave a curt nod.

"Uh so welcome to Thunderclan, I'm sure you've heard of it before, as well as Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan," Lilypaw said.

Fang didn't know what they were but if he shook his head then she would probably go into a whole explanation about then and mew his ear off, he could just figure it out himself. Fang gave another curt nod.

Lilypaw opened her mouth again but Fang was saved by a couple voices calling, "Lilypaw, Lilypaw."

Two cats a bit bigger then Fang walked into the den, one was white with black spots and the other was a solid brown with long legs.

"Shhhh!" Lilypaw scolded them. "You guys will wake Cherry."

"Who?" The brown one asked.

Lilypaw pointed to Cherry with her tail.

"Ohhh, well we wanted to come meet our visitors, but that one doesn't really look like talking," The brown one said.

Lilypaw sighed. "Fang these are my brothers, Vinepaw," the brown one waved his tail, "And Smudgepaw," so that was the black and white one. "Vinepaw, Smudgepaw this is Fang, one of the rouges."

"Greetings!" Vinepaw said.

Smudgepaw nudged his brother. "Vinepaw just say hello, he'll think you're weird."

_Too late,_ Fang thought.

Vinepaw ignored his brother. "So I hear you fought Stripetail," He said his eyes shining.

Fang wouldn't really call it a fight so he shrugged.

"You must be a good fighter, Stripetail isn't the best fighter but he's still good," Vinepaw babbled. "You wouldn't stand a chance against Rockclaw, my mentor, or my dad Woodclaw, or even Treestar. You'd probably get scratched silly, then Lilypaw would have to fix you up."

Why did all these cats like to talk? This one was even worse than the first, at least Smudgepaw kept quiet.

"So where are you from?" Vinepaw asked oblivious to how annoying he was.

Fang shrugged, he was definitely not giving away to their location. Did these cats think he was stupid?

Vinepaw leaned in to Lilypaw, "Uh can he talk?" He whispered. "He hasn't said anything."

"Of course I can talk," Fang snapped. "You think I'm stupid, like some kits here. I'm actually smart and don't want to give out all my band's secrets, you have just told me your best fighters, and who to kill so the cats we hurt can't be patched up. And what you think are good fighters would be swatted over with one paw by the cats I live with. You see those scratches on Cherry those were made by one cat! Who I lived with since I came into the Band, Cherry annoyed him for a second and that's what happened. You wouldn't last a minute where I'm from, and if you were to even face Cherry in a fight she'd have you nose down before you could spring." Fang mewed furiously. "So I suggest you back out before I put you on your stomach and rip out your guts!"

Smudgepaw, Lilypaw, and Vinepaw all stared at him for a second, before Vinepaw and Smudgepaw slowly backed out of the cave, then took off.

Fang gave a huff then crouched down in the corner he was in before, his eyes fixed on Cherry, watching her every breath. He would watch over Cherry, and he would get them back home, he would be strong, just like Cherry had taught him.

**OMG OMG OMG they have met the clan! Poor paranoid Fang, well that's what you get for growing up with monsters like Spark (no offence to those who like him, I've had a couple people say he's there favorite, is he still after this chapter?) **

**Okay and I'm going to end this chapter with something different, since I'm super excited about this chapter. Here's a little trivia for you:**

**How did I come up with this idea? **

**Was it just some random burst of brilliance I had in the shower, or did my friend say a word and POP it came to me, or is it something totally different! **

**Guess correctly and I will message you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Well enough with this long author's note, so long, till we meet again…. **


	8. Chapter 8 Jadepaw

**Well I guess since they're now in the clans I have to do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, I don't own Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, or Windclan, highledge, or the lake they live in. But I do own my charecters and the names so HA!**

**Now I have to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers because I have now reached 20 reviews YAY! So Thank you to: _Loststream, Flamestar12126, warriorcrazy, Chene,_ and _Shiningspirit._**

**And last chapter I accidentally wrote the whole chapter in bold, but that's fixed now, thanks to Lostream for pointing that out!_  
_**

Fang sat there until the leader of Thunderclan, Treestar, who was on hunting patrol (whatever that was), came back. The brown cat with the long fur and long claws named Rockclaw explained the situation to him. Treestar looked worried and peeked in at Cherry and him. Fang narrowed his eyes him, as he caught his gaze and he recoiled looking suspiciously at him.

"I will talk to him," Treestar told Rockclaw who nodded and padded away.

Treestar entered the cave, and Fang instantly jumped up and got ready at any signs of violence. If Treestar attacked he could probably defend himself enough so that he could escape, but then Rockclaw, Stripetail, Vinepaw, Smudgepaw and… Streamtail (yes that was her name) plus all the other cats would be waiting for him, and Fang didn't really like the look of Rockclaw's claws. Then they would probably kill Cherry, and Fang wouldn't make it out alive if he tried to drag Cherry with him.

"Don't look so worried," Treestar said. "I'm not going to attack you."

Fang didn't believe him one bit, but he tried to make himself look less suspicious.

"So you are friend with this cat?" Treestar asked.

Fang nodded and annoyance flashed through him, how many times have these cats asked him.

"Her name is Cherry right?" Treestar asked.

Fang nodded again, why did he asked if he already knew?

"How old are you," Treestar asked. "And how old is Cherry?"

"Age doesn't matter," Fang said his voice low, a slight growl on the edge of it. "It just matters how long it take before your killed in a fight."

Treestar recoiled at these words, he seemed shocked that words like that would come out of Fang's muzzle. He shook his head a couple times and examined Fang, he seemed to look at Fang in a whole new way, it was slightly puzzled and a little more respect to it.

"What happened to Cherry that she ended up on Thunderclan territory?" Treestar asked.

Fang thought for a moment, should he tell him or not. Telling him would scream weakness, and it would show that he didn't have the support of the band on his side.

"Why does it matter?" Fang asked. "What's done, is done, I'm not going to explain to you, that would reveal secrets. Secrets you could use to take us down. Even though you prod me for information I'll stay loyal to my band, because I'm not going to betray them, like some of your cats did. They told me who your strongest cats are, and who to kill so you wouldn't stand a chance, and if information fell into the wrong paws, then you'd be done for." Fang spoke this in a quiet voice, trying not to raise it, or snarl, or hiss in any way at all. It was vital to his survival that he kept his temper.

Treestar stared at him, like he didn't know what to make of Fang. Fang stared back, his eyes boring into Treestar's bright green ones.

"I'll discuss it with my clan," He murmured, then padded out of the cave.

Fang watched as Treestar padded away. He hopped onto a couple ledges, than padded onto a higher ledge. He stood for a second surveying the area then opened his muzzle and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high-ledge for a clan meeting."

All cats heads turned as Treestar called. The old cats hobbled out, the younger cats, about Fang's age, ran out and sat expectantly under the ledge, the older cats like Rockclaw walked out talking and then settled at the base. And then the mothers with their kits playing at their heels, jumping and squeaking. They were actually kind of cute, Fang remember not long ago when he was that age, except they hadn't played around their mothers ankles, they hadn't even really knew their mothers.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Treestar mewed, his voice vibrating through the clearing. All the cats were looking up at Treestar listening to what he had to say, they had respect in their eyes, and strangely there was no fear.

"We have rouges here who are in need of our help, their names are Cherry and Fang, Cherry has been injured gravely, and is in great need of our medicine cats' help. Her friend Fang came looking for her, and they are now both here. We now have to decide what to do with, any suggestions."

"Let them stay here," A small brown cat said."They obviously need our help, we're not going to turn them away."

"How injured is the one cat?" Another cat asked.

Fang saw Snowleaf stand up. "She is injured to the point to where if we were to move her she would die. She is not strong enough, in fact I should be with her right now, but I wanted to come see to the meeting."

"They're just rouges, why should we feed them and care for them using our herbs?" A brown tom asked.

"Sapcoat!" Streamtail gasped. "They're just kits, hardly apprentices are you going to throw them out."

"I think Sapcoat's right," A dark brown she cat stepped forward. "Except he's also wrong, I think we should help Cherry but if their nothing wrong with Fang then there is no reason why he stays here too."

Fang felt fear well up in him; he wasn't going to leave Cherry who knew what they could do to her.

"I think we should let them both stay," Lilypaw piped up. "I don't think Fang is going anywhere without Cherry, he watched her the whole time we were working on her, plus I don't think he really trusts us to take care of her."

"Okay so we have three choices," Treestar said. "We can let both stay, we can let Cherry stay or we could kick them out?"

"It would be cruel to split them," The small brown cat that spoke at the beginning piped up again.

"But the most practical," The dark brown she cat said again.

"But it's the middle of Greenleaf, we have lots of prey and herbs," Snowleaf mewed. "I vote they both stay."

"Me too," The light brown cat said.

"And me," Lilypaw said.

"Of course," Streamtail agreed.

"If it's not going to jeopardize out clan, I guess it's okay," The dark brown cat spoke.

"Okay, I guess it's decided," Treestar said. "Anyone against Fang and Cherry staying, speak now."

A few cats muttered but none spoke up.

"Then the meeting is over," Treestar said he jumped down from high-ledge and padded over to edge of the cave where Fang had been watching. "You are welcome to stay," Treestar informed him.

Fang had an urge to make a sarcastic comment like, "No really? I didn't know that because I didn't just listen to it being debated by your clan."

"You are welcome to take some prey from the fresh kill pile," Treestar nodded at a pile of prey in the corner.

Fang surveyed the pile, so you could just take a piece whenever you wanted, where was the hunting, what was the fun? Plus anything could be done to that piece of prey, who knows what poison could be in that pile of innocent fresh kill.

"I prefer to hunt, thanks," Fang mewed coolly.

"Oh… ok," Treestar said. "Just exit over there, and you can hunt."

Fang nodded and padded over the thorn tunnel. He didn't really want to leave Cherry but he was sure they wouldn't hurt her in the little time he would be gone.

Fang began walking through the forest. He took a deep breath in and scented the air. The smells of different prey came to him immediately. The forest was overfilling with prey, he could scent at least five different creatures. These cats had it easy.

Fang could have easily have caught any of the creatures but he decided to go for a run, he needed to clear his mind, so much had happened.

Fang began running through the trees, faster and faster, till everything was a blur and his thoughts were racing by just as fast through his head. Cherry was dying, or close to being dying, which was impossible, Cherry was invincible. No matter how many times she had been attacked or challenge she had always pulled through, and became even stronger. She had always been the brown fur-ball that blurred as they fought, and always landed on top, but now….

And Spark had been the one to make her this un-invincible creature, this helpless thing (note to self, never, ever let Cherry know you though that!) and Fang had a hard time wrapping his head around it. And now he was in this Thunderclan, who were annoying, and talkative, and weak, and had no idea what the real world was like but they were nice. They had helped them, given them a place to stay, and offered them food, fixed Cherry up. And even though Fang was sure half the time they were going to kill him, in the back of his mind he figured they meant well, maybe…

Fang slowed to a walk paused and sniffed the air again. Mmmmm rabbit, he loved rabbits, especially the chase they gave. He crouched and began stalking it. As he stalked he became aware of the smell of lots of different cats again, but they weren't the same as Thunderclan. He ignored them and kept stalking getting closer and closer. Then just as Fang was getting ready to pounce, another figure leapt out of the trees, alerting the rabbit. The rabbit jumped and hopped away as fast as it's legs could carry it.

"Mouse dung!" The figure spat.

"Hey, that was mine!" Fang growled.

"Hey!" The cat leapt up as if he just noticed he was there. "What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?"

Great, now there was a Shadowclan too, how many clans were there?

"Hunting, obviously!" Fang spat. "And that rabbit was mine!"

"Claypaw, who are you talking to?" Another cat emerged from the bushes. This one was bigger, and grey, not huge, definitely not Talon sized, not even Falcon.

Claypaw growled, his fur standing up on end, he looked like the same age as Fang, he could take him.

"Oh look it's a little kit," The grey tom sneered. "That's smells of Thunderclan, well you're going to pay for trying to steal prey!"

Fang let his fur rise and he hissed at the two cats, they had obviously never heard of the band before or else they wouldn't be attacking him.

"Stealing?" Fang snarled. "I saw it first!"

"It doesn't matter who saw it first," The grey one snarled. "You're on Shadowclan territory, and we will defend it!"

Both cats pounced. Fang dodge to the side then attacked the bigger one as he hit the ground. He jumped on his back, making the grey tom stagger, and started ripping at his back. The tom yowled and flipped himself over but Fang jumped on top of Claypaw, squishing him and his bit down on his ear, and then jumped off as the tom launched himself at him.

Fang dodge left, right, left, right, right, left turning circles around the two cats. Fang was having fun, these cats were no more than bullies, just like the one that had made Cherry un-invincible, and Fang was having fun dishing out the punishment.

Finally the grey tom ran off into the bushes blood dripping off of him, and Claypaw glanced at him then ran after him.

Fang smirked and started back to Thunderclan camp, they would think twice before hissing at Fang again.

Suddenly Fang remembered why he was out in the forest and began scenting the air. Mouse scent came to him and he began stalking. He caught the mouse easily, ate it, then returned to Thunderclan.

As he walked through camp he turned heads, all the cats wondering where he had come from, he was a mystery cat. No one knew anything about him, and he was almost sure the cats would prize themselves if they made friends with him, learned his secrets so that they knew something the other cats didn't. And he prized himself as the cat that made the cats greed for secrets.

Fang padded to cave Cherry was in, focused on the goal not turning his head one way or the other. He was coolly distinct, not noticing anyone, or acknowledging their presence.

When he got to the cave there was a cat inside with Lilypaw and Snowleaf. She was a light brown color, just a little lighter then Cherry, she wasn't fully grown, but she was still taller than Lilypaw and Fang.

"Hi Fang," Snowleaf mewed when he caught sight of him. "Did you have a good hunt?"

Fang nodded.

"Oh hi!" The brown cat turned around. "My name's Jadepaw. And you're Fang, everyone knows that. I just made your bed. But I'm not done yet though. I had to go out in the forest to get the moss, we apprentices know the best spots for moss, I can show you some time. It's not very far at all, only about half way into the territory. I'm so glad we don't live in Shadowclan or Riverclan because all the moss would be wet. In fact I'm glad we don't live him Windclan either because there are no trees for the moss to grow on. You're lucky Cherry got attacked on Thunderclan territory, because we're the best. Riverclan thinks there the best though and they're super smug and all that stuff. Windclan is weak and Shadowclan is vicious, you should hear the stories about Brokenstar and Tigerstar we hear. Though Tigerstar was originally a Thunderclan cat, oh and by the way if you're ever bored go into the elders den and listen to their stories, they have the best stories ever! The kits always go there for stories, and they are so cute sitting there with their big blue eyes, and-."

"Jadepaw!" Lilypaw cut her off. "Aren't you supposed to be finishing the nest?"

"Oh right sorry!" Jadepaw jumped and turned towards Fang's nest.

Fang had stood there the whole time, staring at Jadepaw. How could one cat talk that much?

"Sorry," Lilypaw leaned in and muttered to Fang. "When she gets excited she kinda talks a lot."

"I can see that," Fang muttered back and smile twitching on his muzzle. He quickly straightened his face; he wasn't supposed to be getting friendly with these cats.

He sat in the corner watching Jadepaw finish his bed. She was an interesting character. She was so full of energy, and so jumpy and happy, though she wasn't annoying like Thistle was, Fang could tell that in a fight she would turn all that energy to beating her opponent. She almost reminded him of Cherry, and not just because they were the same color. It was in the smile, he decided. A little mischievous, some happy and very determined.

"All done!" Jadepaw sang as she bounced away from Fang's new nest. "If you need more moss just tell me and I can get you some or show you where it is. She started toward the entrance, then stopped. She look at Fang for a second then said, "You have blood behind your ear you know." She informed him then bounced away.

"Did I hear the word blood?" Snowleaf asked from the back of the cave. She peaked out and look from Lilypaw to Fang.

"Yeah Fang has blood on him Jadepaw said," Lilypaw told Snowleaf.

"Let me look," Snowleaf hurried forward.

"I'm fine!" Fang wiggled uncomfortably as Snowleaf started looking him over. She was way to close for his liking.

Snowleaf ignored him. "Oh you got bit on the ear, when did you do that?'

"Hunting," Fang muttered slightly annoyed, slightly embarrassed, slightly nervous and slightly pleased that Snowleaf was fussing over him.

"How do you get bit when you're hunting," Snowleaf asked, getting a herb (probably marigold) and beginning to chew it to pulp.

"I got in a fight," Fang muttered as Snowleaf began applying the marigold.

"A fight? With who?" Snowleaf asked alarmed.

Fang shrugged.

Snowleaf began scenting him. "Oh no you smell like-."

But she was cut off as a yowl came through the camp.

"Treestar, a Shadowclan patrol is here, they want Fang!"

**I can't get the image of Fang kicking Shadowclan butts out of my head, haha. Oh and just so you know the grey tom was a new warrior so he wasn't that experienced. That's why Fang managed to beat both of them**

** My favorite character for this chapter is Jadepaw. Her little talkative part took 200 words. **

** Okay I am off to camp, then I'm going camping with my many, and annoying cousin, so you won't hear from me for another two weeks, you don't know how hard I worked to get this chapter up before I left. And it also doesn't help matters that I can hardly type after we resided our house. So good-bye, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Shadowclan

**Okay I know it has been more then two weeks, but after I got back from camping I still had to write the chapter, and then we left for camping again and then we left for camping AGAIN. So I'm sorry but I made up for it with a long chapter.**

**And thank-you for all the reviews, you guys are the best! I come back from camping and find all the reviews. So thank you to **_**Chene, Loststream, Shiningspirit, Nature Girl27, Kc256, Shadow Cyrse, It's a maze of Jaffas., and warriorcrazy. **_**You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as the words came out of that cat's muzzle everyone seemed to jump into action. Mother's grabbed their kits and hurried them into their nests, the elder cats were hurried into their nests, and all the other cats lined up their fur on end, teeth bared.

"Everyone calm down!" Treestar jumped onto high-ledge and looked down on his alarmed cats. "Brownfeather what exactly happened."

Brownfeather, the cat who had declared the news, took a deep breath. "We were patrolling the border by Shadowclan, and we met a patrol lead by Snaketail. He said something about getting attacked by a Thunderclan rouge and that he was sent to get an explanation. Nightstorm sent me ahead to tell you, and warn you they might be hostile."

Everyone's fur seemed to rise at the last sentence.

"Everyone calm down," Treestar said again. "They just want an explanation. How many in the patrol?"

"Four plus an apprentice," Brownfeather told him.

"See that's not nearly enough to attack," Treestar reassured them.

Everyone seemed to calm down, and Fang was surprised at Treestar's ability to calm down an entire clan of cats through logic and words. Talon would have told them to quit worrying or he'd claw his ears off.

Everyone sat in the clearing tensely till the patrol came back. It appeared the Shadowclan cats were in the middle while the Thunderclan cats were circling them, though Fang wasn't sure because he couldn't really tell the cats apart yet. He thought he recognized one of the Thunderclan cats but that was all.

"Treestar," A black tom stepped forward. "These Shadowclan cats wish to speak to you."

"Thank you Nightstorm," Treestar mewed.

Nightstorm nodded respectfully then lead his patrol over to the fresh kill pile.

"Do you wish to speak to me in private or can what you say be for all ears," Treestar spoke coolly to the patrol of Shadowclan.

"It can be heard," A dark brown tom with a long tail stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader.

"Then what is so important that it cannot be said at the next gathering?" Treestar asked.

"Prey stealing!" The tom hissed, and the rest of his cats hissed with him. "And Thunderclan being the usual heroes."

Fang didn't really understand half of what was being said, how could you steal prey unless you took it while someone else was stalking it. And if Shadowclan was coming into enemy camp just to complain about that then they really overreacted. And what was this about Thunderclan being heroes.

"The warrior code says to help kits in need," Treestar hissed. "And I would like to know how you know about this?"

Annoyance flashed through Fang at being called a kit, he had half a mind to go out and show them the kind of kit he was but he took a deep breath and resisted the urge. It was better at the moment to watch and listen.

"Kit?" The brown tom snarled. "Are you saying that a kit beat my warriors?"

"Beat your warriors?" Treestar echoed confused. "I don't think-." He broke off as Snowleaf hurried toward him. She whispered something in his ear, and his confusion turned to disbelief. "Really?" He asked.

Snowleaf nodded and said something else to him in a low voice.

"I see," Treestar mewed. He turned towards the cave Fang was in. "Fang, can you come here please?"

Fang hesitated. Should he or not, would they attack?

"I know you're listening Fang," Treestar said firmly.

Fang felt a nudge on his flank and almost jumped out of his skin. "Go!" Lilypaw nudged him again.

Fang stood up and padded over to Treestar and the Shadowclan patrol. He glance at the Shadowclan cats and saw confusion and disbelief on their faces. They didn't know what was going on; they didn't think he could beat their cats.

"Fang would you like to tell me what you did while hunting?" Treestar asked.

Fang felt fear flicker inside him, but he pushed it away. He couldn't let his fear scent show. "Hunted," He replied coolly.

"Did you do anything else?" Treestar asked. "Did you meet any of Snaketail's cats?"

"Do you mean to say that this kit beat my cats?" The brown tom who Fang assumed was Snaketail asked indignity.

"I don't know," Treestar replied. "Did you?" He asked Fang again.

"I might of," Fang replied not willing to get a straight answer.

"Why don't you tell us what happen?" Treestar asked.

Fang sighed. "I was stalking a rabbit, then a cat scared it away because he was stalking it too. I told him it was my prey, and then another cat came out of the bushes. Then they attacked me so I defended myself, and they ran away. Then I came back here." Fang mewed.

"Is that all?" Treestar asked.

Fang nodded.

"Did you pass a scent border?" Treestar asked.

Fang had no idea what that was. Should he answer yes or not, or ask. Asking would make him seem weak, but how did he know, and he needed to answer right for this question….

"What?" He asked deciding it was too big of risk not to ask.

"Do you know what a scent border is?" Treestar asked.

Treestar was really going to make him say it. He was really going to make him admit he didn't know what something was.

"No," Fang said his eyes narrowed.

"It's a strong scent that sets the border between clans, it would have smelt like these cats, did you pass one?" Treestar asked.

Fang drew a deep breath in. Yes he thought he did, but whether to answer yes or no was the question. He finally decided on the truth. "Yeah."

"Ha!" Snaketail declared. "He was on our territory!"

"So he was," Treestar replied heavily. "I'm very sorry, it won't happen again. You are free to go now."

"That puny scrawny piece of fur beat a warrior and an apprentice?" A grey warrior snarled. "That can't be right. It was probably one of your warriors disguised with rouge scent. Then you captured this puny kit so we wouldn't blame you."

"You really think we would go through that much trouble to steal prey," Rockclaw mewed coming up behind them. "In the middle of Greenleaf, when our forest is overrun with prey."

"It's possible," The tom snarled back.

"Think about what we're saying Gloompelt," Treestar said.

"Think about what you're saying," Snaketail snarled back. "That a warrior and an apprentice got beat by that."

Fang hair stood on end, he was tired of these cats underestimating him. He would show them, he would show all of them.

He sprang at Snaketail all the force he had going into knocking him over.

"No Fang!" Treestar yowled but Fang ignored him. He caught Snaketail off guard, and pushed him to the ground. Snaketail sprang back up his fur on end, and sprang at Fang. Fang darted out of the way and then feinted left, then scraped his claws along Snaketail's side. Blood dripped onto the ground, and Snaketail hissed with pain.

Snaketail snarled then sprang at Fang pinning Fang underneath his claws. Fang took no time in flipping himself over and wiggling out with nothing but a small gash on his back. He hissed at Snaketail and they began circling. The whole camp was watching now, watching this Shadowclan cat being beat by what they called a kit. Well he would show them, he wasn't even finished yet.

He sprang again.

"Stop!" A yowl split the air.

Something in the yowl made Fang stop, his eyes still warily on Snaketail he turned he turned to Treestar.

"There will be no fighting in my camp," Treestar snarled.

"This kit attacked me," Snaketail snarled.

"After you insulted him," Treestar snarled back. "He is a guest in Thunderclan."

"Oh so this is what Thunderclan has come to, getting rouge's to fight their own battles," Snaketail snarled.

"Fang is not here to be an apprentice or warrior or even medicine cat," Treestar hissed. "Now you are free to go."

"Wait," A dusky cat stepped forward. "Why is he here then, I want to hear the story. You said something about helping kits endanger before but he doesn't look endanger. There's something else isn't there."

Treestar and Rockclaw exchanged glances.

"Can we tell them Fang?" Treestar asked.

"No," Fang snarled his fur on end.

"You're Fang right?" The dusky she cat asked.

Fang nodded curtly.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Age doesn't matter it just matter how long you can stay alive in a fight," Fang snarled giving the same answer he had given to Treestar.

He saw all the cats exchange looks of surprise. The she-cat looked surprised then softened to… something else.

"And how long can you stay alive in a fight?" She asked.

Fang shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?" She asked.

"Dawnstripe we don't have time for this," Snaketail growled. "If you don't show us why he's here, we'll report to Duskstar, and she won't like what she hears."

"This is Thunderclan business," Treestar mewed. "You don't have to know."

"Fine," Snaketail hissed. "But expect an attack in the next couple of days."

All the Thunderclan cats gasped but none said anything. They were going to fight to protect his secret. Which probably meant they were going to protect Cherry, if the Shadowclan cats were to know about her.

"Fine," Fang hissed at the Shadowclan cats. He stalked over to entrance of the cave where Cherry was. "This is why I'm here."

All the Shadowclan cats padded over to where Fang was standing and peered inside. Dawnstripe and another gasped, the rest confused.

"All I see is an injured kit in there," Snaketail mewed.

Fang's hair stood on end. "Don't you dare call her a kit!" He snarled. "She's even better than me."

"But she's so small," Dawnstripe said.

"Yeah well so am I and look what I did to him," Fang said.

"It doesn't matter how good at fighting she is," Snaketail mewed. "This doesn't explain why you're here."

"Would you like me to explain Fang?" Treestar asked.

"Fine," Fang mewed, stepping protectively in front of the cave in case one decided to attack Cherry.

"On Dawn Patrol this morning Woodclaw came across a small cat," Treestar started. "She was gravely injured and no one knew her scent or where she had come from."

Treestar explained the story to the Shadowclan cats. A few, including Dawnstripe, listened intently, but the rest listening impatiently. One cat no bigger than Fang scuffed the dirt a couple times, he tried to get another look at Cherry but Fang bared his teeth at him. The cat quickly sat back and fixed his eyes back on Treestar his tail occasionally flicking.

"And that is why Fang is here," Treestar finished. "As you can see it was not Fang's fault that he crossed the border but mine for not telling him about it."

"And why not?" Snaketail asked. "And I thought he was a guest, you're making a guest hunt for himself, I thought Thunderclan was higher than that." His lips curled in disgust.

"I can hunt for myself," Fang snarled. "I'm not some helpless kit like you."

Snaketail snarled.

Treestar stepped in between them. "As for me not telling him I didn't think he would make it all the way to your border. I will fully explain the borders to him, and have someone take him out to show him where the borders are tomorrow."

'Wait this isn't over yet," Snaketail started.

"Oh come on Snaketail," Dawnstripe interrupted. "We've had our explanation, not let's go, we want to be back before dark."

"I don't think Thunderclan should let this kit stay, he is just a rouge, he has no intention of following the warrior code so I think he should leave."

"And you're not follow-," Dawnstripe started.

"And farther more," Snaketail continued. "What if his kit is from another Bloodclan, we could have a repeat of what happened so many seasons ago?"

They thought he was from what? A clan? Something in Fang snapped and he felt himself growl with frustration. These cats had no idea what it was like, well he's just have to tell them, but without giving location, how many cats, or the fact that they weren't really welcome there anymore away."You think I'm from a clan?" Fang asked. "I am from something way different then a clan, in a clan you share prey, in mine if someone higher ranked wants to take your prey you let them, because if you don't they'll slash you. In a clan everyone has a voice, and opinions are welcomed, where I come from no one even speaks to Top Rank let alone speak against them, if you do that you get slashed. And if you don't do what your told you get slashed. Bump into a Top Rank you get slashed, step on their tail you get slashed, make a mistake you get slashed, disturb their nap you get slashed, sometimes you get slashed for no reason. And don't even get me started about if you get challenged. I hardly get challenged, but Cherry gets challenged once a moon. That's when a higher ranker feels like a fight, or a lower ranker wants to get your position, and it was always Cherry who got challenged by someone higher ranked. She got challenged by someone who was bigger than Rockclaw who went full force. I bet your cats train without claws, well these challenges are with full claws, and every single time Cherry almost died after being challenged. But when she got attacked the only reason why she isn't up and ready for another fight was because someone attacked her from behind, and because her shoulder was so badly wounded that she could hardly walk, but still she managed to get from our home to yours. So don't you dare suggest that I'm from a clan that's going to come and invade you or something. And don't ever say again that I'm a kit, because I've probably seen, more battles, more blood then you'll ever see so compared to me you're a kit, because you'd wouldn't survive a day in the real world.

And with that he turned and went back into the cave to watch over Cherry.

He sat in the corner out of sight of the cats but still in hearing distance.

"So there's your answer," Treestar said. "You upset him greatly, he hasn't said anything about where he came from since he arrived. You may leave now."

"No-," Snaketail started.

"Just stop Snaketail stop!" Dawnstripe's furious mew came. "Let's go, we have our explanation, now let's leave. This is Thunderclan business and it's not doing us any harm. If they want to give their prey to Fang then let them, in fact I'd rather give it to Fang then have an ungrateful creature like you eat it. Come on Gloompelt, Frogpaw, Waterwing I'm leaving. Are your guys coming?"

There was a sound of four cats leaving.

"Your clan has spoken," Treestar mewed. "Now I suggest you follow them before I have my warriors chase you out."

"Fine," Snaketail hissed. "This isn't over." There was a sound of Snaketail stalking out of the camp.

There was silence in the camp for a second, then Fang heard Rockclaw's voice. "Okay, okay come on, don't just stand there like frightened rabbits. I need Tanglefur, Mistlefoot, and Forestpelt on dusk patrol. Forestpelt take your apprentice, but wait a bit before going. Jadepaw and Dirtpaw I need you two to go with Snowleaf to help carry herbs. On dawn patrol I'll be leading and I want Sapcoat, Woodclaw and Dirtpaw. The rest do as you please."

The cats in the clearing began milling around, the ones assigned to duties padded out the door. Fang caught sight of Jadepaw hurrying out the tunnel chattering to a dark cat, Dirtpaw, who was scowling.

He sat back in the cave and began washing himself, watching Lilypaw sort through herbs till a brown tom with green eyes limped through the entrance.

"Hey Lilypaw," The tom said.

"Oh hey Tanglefur," Lilypaw looked up from her herbs. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a thorn and I figured I should get some marigold on it," Tanglefur mewed, holding up his paw and grimacing.

"Here," Lilypaw padded forward. She gripped the thorn expertly between her teeth and pulled it out. A few drops of blood dripped onto the floor. "Give that a few good licks while I get some cobwebs and marigold."

Tanglefur licked his paw a couple times and Lilypaw came back with marigold and cobwebs. She dressed his paw quickly, chewing the marigold then wrapping his paw with cobwebs.

"There," Lilypaw mewed when she was finished. "Come back if it starts hurting more, or gets infected."

"Thanks Lilypaw," Tanglefur mewed. "Is that Cherry over there?" He asked pointing with his tail.

Lilypaw nodded. "Yeah, we used up most of our supply of herbs on her, you're lucky I had that bit left."

"Wow, she doesn't look good," Tanglefur observed. "But I'm sure you and Snowleaf have it covered." He then turned to Fang. "Ah and this is Fang, I'm Tanglefur, but you've probably met so many cats today you won't remember my name after I leave."

Fang nodded, that was exactly how he felt.

"Don't worry though, I can understand how hard it would be to meet and entre clan and some of another clan in one day."

Fang nodded again.

"Well I better be going, I think I'm going hunting," Tanglefur waved with his tail and padded out the entrance.

"Why does he have to come to you?" Fang asked. "Why can't he pull out a thorn by himself?"

"Well I'm the medicine cat," Lilypaw began.

"The what?" Fang asked. He had heard this term before but he didn't know what it meant, and he was tired of hearing terms he didn't know what they were.

"We take care of herbs and stuff, so if a cat gets hurt we take care of it, we also communicate with Starclan, which are our ancestors, they live in the stars and give us prophecies of what's going to happen."

"Really," Fang said doubtfully. He didn't know what to think about these cats living in the stars.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I'm just an apprentice I can't wait till I become a full medicine cat," Lilypaw mewed.

"What's an apprentice?"

"Oh well I'm a medicine cat apprentice, so I'm a medicine cat in training. Vinepaw, Smudgepaw, Dewpaw, Jadepaw and Dirtpaw are all warriors in traning."

"Warriors?"

"Oh they're the cats who hunt and defend the clan and stuff. There cats like Woodclaw, Stripetail, Brownfeather," Lilypaw explained. "Once we pass apprenticeship we get out real names. That's why we all of names that end with _paw, _the kits have names that end with _kit_."

"I see," Fang mewed slowly registering all this in his brain. "And Treestar is your leader right?"

"Yeah, that's why his name end with _star,_" Lilypaw explained.

"And what Rockclaw?" Fang asked. "He seems sort of in charge."

"He's deputy," Lilyflower mewed. "Second in command, you know Snaketail of Shadowclan, the leader of the patrol he was deputy too."

"Okay," Fang mewed. "And what are patrols I don't get it."

Lilypaw began explaining hunting patrol, border patrols, which lead to the other clans Windclan and Riverclan. She then explained the different abilities of each clan and explained what queens, elder, and kits were. She explained about clan life, and the warrior code. Fang listened hard, registering it all, he tried to make himself believe that he was talking with Lilypaw to get information. So he could use it against them, but somehow he didn't quite believe himself. And that night when he curled up in his bed made by Jadepaw, he thought about the day, and how different these cats lived, and that they were happy, healthy, non-violent and friendly though a bit talkative and overreacted. But they had been willing to risk an attack for him, so that made them… friends? Nah, Fang wasn't friends with anyone, he was strictly a solo cat, but then why did he look forward to talking with Lilypaw tomorrow?

**And that's the end! Don't expect another chapter for awhile, I'm going camping AGAIN, and I haven't even though about the next chapter yet. **

**My dream right now is that when I come back, I'll have a pile of reviews to go through. *Hinthintnudgenudgecoughcough* :p **


	10. Chapter 10 Mission to Apprentice Den

**Ok I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. After camping my cousins that I only see once a year were down, then my cousin that I always see was over then I had a surprise camping trip, then another camping trip plus I had a major writers block.**

** Okay before getting started with this chapter I have to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to my awesome reviewers by the names of **_**Chene, Countdown to the End of Time , **__**Duskfire1954, kc256, Nature Girl27, warriorcrazy, Shiningspirit, AyameMaaka, **_**and my cousin**_** Lightpaw **_**who finally didn't lie about reading my story! Thanks again to**** my reviewers, only 3 more reviews to go before I reach 40!**

** Enjoy chapter 10!  
**

Fang was sitting outside the medicine cat den (a term he had learned last night) watching the cats get up or fall back asleep as they returned from Dawn Patrol. He knew some of the names but not all of them. He watched as Brownfeather lead Jadepaw out of the camp, along with a dark brown cat and a small grey cat. Fang guessed that the grey cat was another apprentice and the dark brown one was her mentor. He watched the elders come out of their den and stretch out on a rock in the sunlight. He saw Treestar come out of the leader's den and meet Rockclaw. He recognized Woodclaw heading out of camp with a cat that looked exactly like Lilypaw, probably her mother. But then Fang noticed something strange, four little heads peaking out of the nursery.

He watched as four kits, a brown tom with a fluffy tail, a light brown she-cat, a light brown tom with dark splashes, and a cream colored she cat, sneak out of the nursery and do what they thought was a hunting crouch. The stalked along the wall making no noise, with no cat seeing them except for Fang. He watched as the leader, the brown tom with the fluffy tail, peak into the apprentice den, then turn to the light brown she-cat.

"Drizzlekit to Pouncekit, Drizzlekit to Pouncekit, how much time do we have?" The brown tom, Drizzlekit mewed in an official voice.

"We are not on a mission to Shadowclan, dimwit, we're just going to the apprentice den, Creamkit's been there loads of times, right," The light brown she-cat, Pouncekit mewed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and you know they would let you in if you helped them out like me," The cream colored she-cat, probably Creamkit mewed.

"That's work though!" Drizzlekit complained.

"Yeah, work!" The light tom with brown splashes echoed.

"Well hurry up and get inside before some cat notices us," Pouncekit mewed padding into the apprentice den.

"But how much time do we have," Drizzlekit wailed padding after Pouncekit.

Fang stood up and padded forward, determined to listen in on their conversation. He had nothing better to, plus he wanted to find out how the kit's mission turns out.

He heard the kit's mew come from the apprentice den, probably Pouncekit "We have loads of time, Jadepaw and Dewpaw are climbing trees. Dirtpaw is hunting, and Smudgepaw and Vinepaw are doing battle training. And the one who will be back first will be Dirtpaw but he just left, and I heard Woodclaw ask Mistlefoot to help him train Dirtpaw to catch birds, so they'll be awhile."

Fang marveled how she had found this out.

"I'm totally having my nest right here!" Drizzlekit announced.

"And mine is going right here!" The light one with dark splashes said.

"Hopefully Dewpaw and Jadepaw will be warriors by then because it would be really cramped in here," Pouncekit mewed.

"Well Jadepaw told me that Dewpaw picked up on the signs that Brownfeather was giving to Jadepaw, and those signs were their going to be apprentices in the next moon or so," Creamkit piped up.

It took Fang a couple moments to figure out what Creamkit had mewed, and when he had he wasn't sure he really understood it.

"And my sources have reported that Brownfeather and Nightstorm talking about assessments, and talking to Treestar. They'll have their assessments in half a moon." And that was Pouncekit. How did she get all this information.

"And we'll be apprentices in a moon," Drizzlekit announced. "One whole moon, before we can sleep here." He sighed noisily.

"Yeah well I'll be an apprentice in two moons-," Creamkit started.

"Two whole moons," The brown kit wailed.

"But I'll be a warrior before all of you," Creamkit finished. "Because I know the hunting crouch and how to catch a mouse, and a squirrel. And I know some fighting moves, and what do you know?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Nothing!"

"Oh yeah!" Drizzlekit yowled. There was a scuffle as he tackled Creamkit. Unconsciously Fang moved forward peeking his head around the den. He saw the cream colored she-cat sitting triumphantly on top of Drizzlekit. Fang was instantly transported into the past one the last day when things had been normal, when he, Thorn, and Cherry had sparred.

Thorn- he hadn't even thought about him, he was probably worried sick about them, and now he was only stuck with Thistle. But Fang couldn't go back, he had to take care of Cherry, if he left for a day, then who knows what might happened to her. He trusted Snowleaf and Lilypaw- sorta- not to kill Cherry, but they could forget about her or something. Plus Spark would probably attack him if he saw him, and Talon, Falcon and Spark would kill him if they smelt Thunderclan scent on him.

"Oh mousedung!" Pouncekit mew broke through Fang's thought. He came back to the present time to find all four kits staring at him with eyes the size of the moon.

"Hey you're Fang!" Drizzlekit mewed. "Well I'm Drizzlepaw, and we're just some apprentices hanging out in the apprentice den because we're apprentices. Yep, that's us, apprentices, hanging out in the apprentice den."

"Oh shut up!" Pouncekit snapped. "He's knows we're kits."

"He does now," Drizzlekit snapped back.

"Yeah, now he does," The brown kit echoed.

"You won't tell right?" Creamkit pleaded. "We'll get into big trouble. And we might even be suspended from being an apprentice for a moon longer!"

"Yeah please, please, please, please, please, please!" Drizzlekit pleaded.

"Please please please please with a squirrel on top?" Pouncekit piped up.

"I won't," Fang promised. It wouldn't do any good anyway, plus who would he tell. And he really wanted them to stop saying please.

"Yay!" Creamkit mewed dancing around in a circle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Okay, that's enough," Fang said.

Drizzlekit padded forward importantly. "My name is Dirzzlekit."

"I am Pouncekit," Pouncekit mewed trying to sound as old as possible.

The brown kit strutted forward beside Drizzlekit. "I'm Mudkit."

"And my name is Creamkit."

"And you're Fang," Pouncekit said. "And my sources have reported that your friend is Cherry."

"Yeah that's right," Fang mewed.

"Fang you should come play with us!" Drizzlekit mewed excitedly. "You can teach us the moves you used on the evil Shadowclan cat Snaketail. You were like," he did a couple swipes and some footwork that ended up getting his feet twisted, which ended him on his back.

"Yeah you should come, Rockclaw visits Drizzlekit and Pouncekit all the time, but Stripetail never comes to visit me and Mudkit," Creamkit mewed sadly.

Fang looked at Drizzlekit and Pouncekit surprisingly. He didn't realize that Rockclaw was their father, but it was slightly obvious in Drizzlekit. He had the same big paws (and claws), the same unusually fluffy tail, the same long fur and he same color of pelt, except Rockclaw's was darker and he had different eyes. Pouncekit had the same eyes and the same big paws but other than that looked nothing like Rockclaw.

Mudkit looked a lot like Stripetail with the same striped tail, thought the pelt had a different pattern. He had the same slim, lithe body that Creamkit had. Creamkit had faint stripes on her tail that Fang had just noticed but other than those two things, the siblings had nothing in common.

"Will you come?" Creamkit asked. "Pul-ease, pul-ease, please, please!"

"Uh, no I don't think I will," Fang mewed. "I'll see you guys later."

All four kits faces immediately collapsed, their eyes widened and their ears laid back a bit. They looked up to Fang with their clear, sorrowful eyes. "But nobody ever plays with us." Creamkit mewed bending her head in a depressed way.

All the other kits nodded their sorrowful faces almost breaking Fang's heart.

"Will you come?" Creamkit asked, looking up at him with hope filled eyes with sorrow rimmed around the edges. Wow she was good, those were the exact same eyes Thistle used, a weapon in its own.

"Alright, maybe I will but I'm not making any promises," Fang gave in, those kits were good, they had probably practiced those faces in puddles or something.

"Yay!" All the kits yowled.

"We have to get back now," Pouncekit mewed after the celebration was done. "Dirtpaw is due back any minute and he'll be the least understanding."

"You'll visit us later, right Fang?" Creamkit asked.

"Yes I will," Fang agreed grudgingly.

Creamkit flashed him a smile that would have melted even Spark's heart of stone then ran out after her friends. Fang shook his head and headed towards the medicine cat den, what had he gotten himself into.

Xxx

"Hello Tanglefur, how's your paw doing, do you need it redressed?" Fang heard Lilypaw ask.

"No actually I'm here to see Fang," Tanglefur meow came from the front of the medicine cat den.

Fang sat up and stretched, cracks sounding all up his back then sat down his eyes still fixed on Cherry. She still hadn't woken up but she was healing, but Snowleaf and Lilypaw were worried that she hadn't regained consciousness.

"He's back there," Snowleaf mewed.

Tanglefur padded around the corner. "Hey Fang, you probably don't remember me, I'm Tanglefur."

Fang nodded. He remembered him; he was one of the few that actually seemed in his right mind.

"Treestar sent me, I'm supposed to show you around the borders," Tanglefur mewed. "So we don't have another Shadowclan episode again."

Fang glanced at Cherry. He didn't want to leave her, what if she woke up, she would freak out and try to attack Lilypaw and Snowleaf and hurt herself even more. Plus what if Lilypaw and Snowleaf forgot about her and she woke up and tried to run away. Snowleaf had said she was in no condition to move, and she could end up hurting herself, and also there was still the problem of them either poisoning Cherry or taking her hostage or something.

"Don't worry I'll watch her," Lilypaw mewed as she and Snowleaf came around the corner. "I'll bring my herbs and sort them in front of her."

Snowleaf and Tanglefur exchanged looks that Fang couldn't interpret but it annoyed him. What were they glancing about?

"She'll be fine," Snowleaf promised.

"If she wakes up give her poppy seed, I think… that's the right herb, right?" Fang asked.

"Uh… unless you want her to fall asleep again, no," Snowleaf mewed confusedly.

"Yes! That's the one, give her poppy seed," Fang mewed.

"But Fang we want her to stay awake, not fall back asleep," Lilypaw explained.

"I know, but just let her sleep till I get back, then I can explain everything to her okay?" Fang clarified. "You have no idea how fast she can move even in this state."

"Okay, but hopefully she won't wake up," Snowleaf sighed. "Now hurry, shoo."

"When a medicine cat speaks, we must listen," Tanglefur mewed amused. "Come on Fang."

Fang reluctantly followed Tanglefur out of the medicine cat den. He looked back once to see Lilypaw moving her herbs to wear Cherry was, it would be fine Lilypaw was watching her.

He followed Tanglefur out of the camp and into the trees. "Can we hunt?" Fang asked. "I haven't hunted today yet."

"Why don't we hunt on the way?" Tanglefur asked.

"This will only take a minute," Fang promised. "You stay here."

Before Tanglefur could protest Fang was up the tree, he stalked along the branches for a minute or so before he saw a bird ready to take flight. He launched himself off the branch grabbing the bird midflight killing it in his mouth and landing neatly on his feet.

Fang padded back to Tanglefur, who was waiting patiently where he left him, his catch in his mouth.

"Good catch!" Tanglefur mewed. "You caught that already, must have gotten lucky."

Fang shrugged, and ate his bird rapidly. It was quite a big bird so Fang had eaten three quarters of it before he was full. He stood up, leaving the scraps where they were. "Ready?" He asked Tanglefur.

"Wait! Aren't you going to burry those?" Tanglefur mewed pointing his tail at the half eaten bird.

"No," Fang dragged the word out. "Why should I?"

"It'll attract foxes, especially this close to camp," Tanglefur mewed. "So we bury it, like this." He began digging a hole then swiped the remnants into it with his tail, then kicked it back over with his feet and smoothed it down with his paw. "There, easy."

Fang looked at the mound suspiciously. "Uh… ok, I'll remember that."

"Please do, or else the queens will murder you in your sleep for letting foxes near their kits."

"Ok," Fang nodded. Finally Thunderclan had a bit of the real world in it. "Come on, let's get going.

"Okay, follow me," Tanglefur began padding through the trees with Fang following him. "You do know I was kidding right, about the queens murdering you."

"Oh… yeah," Fang mewed. "Let's run."

They took off through the trees. Running faster and faster till everything blurred around them and scents whizzed by Fang so that he just caught them before they were whisked away.

After awhile of running they came to stop where the trees ended to open plain. Fang breathed in and found a strong scent, of half Thunderclan and half a different scent, one that smelt of rabbits, wind, and open spaces.

"Smell that," Tanglefur asked. "That's Windclan; they live in the open plain. Their camp is nothing but a hole in the ground, so they sleep outside. I can't imagine doing that."

Fang didn't really care where he slept. The nest in the medicine cat den had been so much more comfy then the one on the cave where you had pretty much no moss. He wouldn't actually mind sleeping out in the open, the grass might be comfy.

"Okay we should keep moving, don't get to close to the border though, or else you might mess up the scent since you don't smell like us yet," Tanglefur padded forward.

Fang kept beside him matching the brisk pace. They cruised through the forest till the trees began thinning out slightly and the air smelt damper. They emerged from the trees to see a huge mass of water. Fang had never seen so much water in his life. He squinted his eyes against the sun that was reflecting, and it could just make out some cats, probably a patrol, walking along the water's edge on the other side.

"This is the lake," Tanglefur explained. "We all have borders on it. In the middle is the island that we have gatherings every full moon."

Fang had heard of these gathering things but he didn't quite understand it, but it didn't matter, that wasn't one of the things he needed to know.

"Across the lake you can just see some cats," Tanglefur continued. "That's Riverclan, they eat fish and stuff, it's disgusting."

Fang nodded. He hadn't ever eaten fish, there was no streams that carried them, but food was food, right?

"Well we better keep walking," Tanglefur motioned with his tail.

Fang followed him around the lake and then back into the forest where they stopped. "This is Shadowclan border, you know all about them. They hunt in the pines and eat frogs and stuff." Tanglefur made a face.

"They're not that bad," Fang mewed.

"What?"

"The frogs aren't that bad, we eat them sometimes," Fang told him.

"I see," Tanglefur mewed thoughtfully. "Well you can have my share of frogs."

"No, I'd rather have squirrel, that's my favorite, we only ate frogs when we couldn't find any prey."

"That seems surprising, you seem like quite a skilled hunter, but I guess even Starclan has their bad days," Tangle fur mewed amusingly and started walking again.

"Here I'm a good hunter, by my home not so much. This forest is loaded with prey compared to where I come from. Beside I'm not even the best hunter, Thorn is," Fang realized how much information he had given away and clamped his mouth shut. Tanglefur seemed to realize he wasn't going to give any more information and didn't press him.

They walked on the Shadowclan border till Fang scented something. "Hey I think I smell Shadowclan."

"It's probably nothing, we're close to the border," Tanglefur waved it away.

"No I'm pretty sure-."

"Trespassers!" A snarl rang through the trees.

Fang and Tanglefur turned their hair raised and their teeth bared.

A black she-cat and a smaller brownish she-cat emerged through the trees. "What are you doing so close to the border?" The black she-cat asked.

"I'm showing Fang the borders," Tanglefur replied calmly. "So he can hunt without worrying about a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Shadeclaw, Maplepaw, we're heading back to the camp," A familiar dusky she-cat appeared. It took Fang a minute to place her, and when he did he figured out it was Dawnstripe the nicer she-cat from the patrol yesterday.

"What are you two doing?" Dawnstripe asked.

"Defending borders," The black she-cat, probably Shadeclaw, snarled.

"I was just showing Fang where the borders are so we don't have a repeat of yesterday happening, when I was accused of trespassing." Tanglefur explained calmly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Dawnstripe mewed. "Now come on Shadeclaw, and Maplepaw." She mewed sternly.

The she-cats reluctantly put their fur down and followed Dawnstripe. When they were out of sight Fang heard Dawnstripe rebuking them, "How dare you accuse them of crossing the border when they hadn't put a whisker over the line. It's cats like you and Snaketail that give Shadowclan a bad name."

"We were only taking extra precautions," Shadeclaw mewed defensively.

"By attacking them? You're lucky Tanglefur was so calm or else it would have become a scrimmage, and Fang doesn't know the rules here yet, he could have killed you."

"Well if you like Tanglefur so much then why don't you go live with him in Shadowclan, I guess now that Stormeye is gone, you just aren't happy with the toms in our clan and have to go mooning over other clan cats." Shadeclaw hissed.

Tanglefur ignored what was being said but began walking faster.

"Don't you dare bring Stormeye into this," Dawnstripe hissed. "My brother is going to hear of this."

"Just because your brother is clan leader doesn't mean you get special treatment."

If Dawnstripe replied Fang couldn't hear it.

They kept walking along the borders. Tanglefur showed Fang no-cat's land, and Fang recognized the place where Stripetail had attacked him.

"Well that's Thunderclan territory," Tanglefur mewed as they headed back to Thunderclan camp. "You're pretty strong, you managed to keep up this entire time."

Fang shrugged, but inside he felt a warm feeling. He had never been told he was strong, the high rankers didn't even talk to him, and Cherry and Thorn didn't admit anyone was strong, Thistle frequently tried sucking up to him and Cherry but she didn't really count, everyone was stronger than Thistle, well except most of Thunderclan, and probably Windclan, and Shadowclan and Riverclan. Maybe some of them were stronger, and Fang had a feeling Tanglefur was one of them. He wasn't huge, but he was smart and could out maneuver his opponent.

"But I guess I knew you were strong after you made fresh-kill out of Snaketail," Tanglefur continued.

Fang didn't really call it fresh-kill but Snaketail would have been fresh kill if they had gone on a little longer, so it counted.

"Well we're back," Tanglefur mewed when they were outside the camp. "I'm going to do a little hunting so I'll see you later."

Fang was about to reply when a familiar yowl came from the camp. "Get away from me, you don't know what I can do."

"No Cherry, listen to me, you need to calm down, we're not trying to hurt you, but you need to stay still," Snowleaf's panicked mew came.

"So you can tie me up again?" Cherry hissed.

"NO! Stop ripping them, those are cobwebs they stop bleeding," Lilypaw yowled.

Fang raced into camp and to the medicine cat den just in time to see Lilypaw launch herself at Cherry in an attempt to stop Cherry from hurting herself. Then at same time Cherry unsheathed her claws and extended them toward Lilypaw's throat.

"NO!" Fang launched himself forward at the same time Cherry's claw connected with Lilypaw.

**Pouncekit is my favorite in the chapter, she is the cute with her spying. And again I'm so sorry for not updating, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but with back to school it might be a while.**

**Quoting Pouncekit: Pretty please with a squirrel on top could you review? **


	11. Chapter 11 Says Who?

**Hey all, listen I'm really sorry for not updating, I was grounded from the computer for two weeks, and then with all the homework, plus this chapter took awhile to write. But guess what I heard, The Erins are making a fifth warrior series, and a special edition called **_**Crookedstar's Promise**_**! Exciting hey? But you guys have probably already heard this, I'm always the last to find out about this stuff. **

**Well thank-you to my awesome fans, my reviews have reached passed 40!**

**Enjoy!**

Cherry was scared.

She had no idea where she was, or who these strange cats were. All she knew was that they had captured and locked her in a cave, and that they would pay. She was wounded yes, but she could still take the small calico she-cat and the bigger snow-white she-cat. They had no muscles at all, that was clear enough. She could take them, she could take them.

Cherry brought her lips back and hissed. A sharp pain started at her neck, went down through her back, separated to the four legs then the tip of her tail, like an electric shock. It hurt so bad, even just that one little movement, but still she could take them, she could take them. "Get away from me, you don't know what I can do," Cherry snarled.

"No Cherry, listen to, you need to calm down, we're not trying to hurt you, but you need to stay still," The white she-cat mewed her voice low and calming.

Cherry whipped her head around and hissed, the actions bringing pain so bad it sent stars behind her eyes. "So you can tie me up again?" She hissed each word rasping in her throat.

Cherry shook her head trying to get rid of the strange substance that seemed to be slowing down her movements. Each shake seemed to rattle her brain and it sent shots of pain down her back but she ignored them. If she had any chance of beating these two cats she needed to get the substance that was gluing her together off.

Cherry unsheathed her claws and ran it down her back, just in the fur though, she managed to get one clawful off and wipe it on the cave floor before the two cats realized what she was doing.

"NO! Stop ripping them, those are cobwebs they stop bleeding," The calico yowled.

Stopping the bleeding? Yeah right it was just slowing her down, Cherry took another clawful off and she winced as it seemed to rip her scabs off. The cobwebs smelt weird, as if some kind of flower was on it. Blood filled her fur but she kept going.

Then she heard a noise and saw the calico lunging at her, she was under attack! Cherry turned around suddenly ignoring the pain, there was only one thing to do.

Cherry was just about to make contact with the calico's throat when she saw a familiar shape came into the cave. Oh no! They had got Fang too.

Cherry didn't know if she was happy or sad to see him, but she got slightly annoyed when he started attacking the same cat as him. Why didn't he go for the white one?

Fang got to the calico before her, wow had he gotten faster. No, Cherry realized she had gotten slower.

Fang knocked the calico down then turned Cherry, he seemed to almost stand protectively over her. What was going on?

"Cherry listen," Fang started.

"Can't this wait Fang?" Cherry snarled skipping greetings all together. "We're kinda in the middle of a battle."

"No, we're not!" Fang hissed. "You need to listen to me, these cats aren't you enemies."

"Says who?" Cherry asked.

"Says me!" Fang mewed. "You were attacked by Spark, then these cats brought you to their camp to fix you up. If they hadn't you would have died."

Cherry knew she should have attacked as soon as Fang started explaining, but this was Fang. Fang who she had grown up with, who she had trusted more than anyone else in the band, but nothing he was saying was making sense. These cats had tied her up, they weren't helping her, plus why would they do that?

"I don't believe you," Cherry hissed softly.

"Neither did I," Fang mewed his voice nor threatening or calming. He seemed to be deciding what approach to take to convince Cherry that these cats were friendly. "I was ready to attack the entire camp, and drag you out even though we would both get killed, but then I saw reasoning behind their actions and learned the way of the band isn't the way everyone thinks."

"Oh and how do these cats think?" Cherry mewed mockingly. "Do they dance around with mice and eat grass?"

"No Cherry, you're not listening to me," Fang snarled.

"Yes I am, or else I would be ripping those two to shreds," Cherry hissed. Fang was making her so mad, why was he talking nonsense.

"Okay this is the whole story, I'll tell it to you only if you listen the whole time," Fang mewed.

"Fine," Cherry huffed she sat down flinching as a pain went up her back.

Fang explained a bunch of stuff to her, the way these cats worked and the ranks, and a bunch of stuff like that. Cherry had to admit it was pretty detailed story for something that was made up but she wasn't convince till after Fang was done his story and he leaned over and said in a whisper so the other cats couldn't hear, "Listen Cherry I don't fully trust them either but you were going to die so I had no choice. As soon as you're strong enough to go, we'll leave."

Cherry nodded. "I can leave now," She said.

Fang looked her up and down once an amused look on his muzzle.

Cherry hissed at him. "What you think I'm not strong enough." Hadn't she proved so many times before that she was strong enough to do anything, she had hunted with a busted shoulder, had fought Spark too many times to count and had bounced back stronger than ever, and he chose now to stop believing? Cherry felt like slashing his muzzle, except that would have made claws grip her arm so hard she would have stumbled in pain. And no, not Fang's claws, the claws that ripped at the inside of her body every time she breathed.

"Look I'll make you a deal," Cherry continued. "If I can make it out of the camp then I'm strong enough.

Cherry saw Fang open his mouth up to argue but she ignore him and took the first couple steps, ignoring the claws. There she could do it. She took more steps the lights were already starting dance in front of her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the calico and the white cat move forward as if to stop her but Fang stopped them. "Let her," He muttered.

Cherry limped out of the cave. She stopped for a second and surveyed the area. She had never seen so many cats in her life, big, little, fat, skinny, old, young. She looked at them for a second. She couldn't go out there, they would attack. Cherry took a deep breath, _trust Fang_, she told herself. Fang said they wouldn't attack, so they wouldn't.

Cherry took a couple steps out of the cave. No cat had noticed her yet. She walked a couple more steps, pain still slashing at her. She felt nauseous and dizzy but she kept going. A couple cats turned their heads, they whispered, but then fell silent watching her struggle across the camp. More cats turned and noticed the commotion, and they too turned and watched her. She kept walking swaying more, and pain making her stomach roll. Every step was like an electric shock that ran through her body, every breath was ragged, and she was tiring as if she had run through the whole forest other then walked ten steps.

She was half way there now, everyone was watching her. Every step felt like torture, she swayed back and forth nausea gripping her stomach and claws ripping her insides; her skin felt like it was on fire. Everything felt like it was on fire, her lungs, her bones, her muscles, her fur. Pain was all she could sense now, now black spots were dancing in front of her eyes blocking her vision. Then there was a glorious moment when all the pain went away, everything was numbed for a second, before the ground rushed up to meet her and there was blackness.

**I'm sorry this chapter's so short, and that it took so long, the next chapter will be all in Lilypaw's view so we can have the story from someone on the inside. I hope you like Cherry's first look at Thunderclan camp, I haven't wrote in her point of view for so long that I forget what she thinks like. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. So long till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Climbing Trees

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in my story. It's in Lilypaw's point of view so I thought I would change it up a bit. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!**

"And what do you think you kits are doing?" Lilypaw heard Snowleaf asked. She saw Fang sit up suddenly from where he was cleaning his tail. He groaned and muttered "Mousedung."

"We've come to see Fang," A squeaky voice Lilypaw recognized as Creamkit came.

"Yeah we're on a special mission of promises broken," And that was Rockclaw's son Drizzlekit. "We've come to restore out dignity and rebuke Fang, unless he has a good reason."

Lilypaw heard Fang sigh.

"Good reason for what," Snowleaf asked.

"A lot of things," Creamkit mewed. "But we're mostly here to teach him a lesson."

"Well okay I'll call him out," Snowleaf mewed. "Fang there's someone here to see you."

Fang stood up and glanced at Cherry for a moment, who still hadn't woken up from when she had fainted. Lilypaw had never known a cat to faint from exhaustion and pain before. She thought Fang had exaggerated when he had blown up on Snaketail, but it turns out probably not…

"You are in big trouble mister," The squeak of Drizzlekit floated into the cave.

"Yeah, HUGE trouble," Mudkit echoed.

"Why did you do it Fang?" That was probably Creamkit.

Lilypaw padded out to help Fang get rid of the little fur balls. They would probably stay all day, bouncing around the medicine cat den if someone who knew how to get rid of them stepped in. "Okay guys what's the matter?" Lilypaw mewed glancing at each kit surrounding Fang.

"Fang promised to play with us, but then he didn't," Creamkit mewed her head down and her voice depressed.

"Well kits listen," Lilypaw started. "Fang has been very busy today, he had to be shown the borders."

"He what?" Drizzlekit suddenly arched his back and fluffed out his tail glaring at Fang. It was extremely funny because with all of his fur it made him look like a dandelion in the fall. "I've been in the camp way longer than him and I've never got shown the borders." Drizzlekit flattened his ears. "It's not fair!"

"Yes but Fang is also a lot older then you," Lilypaw mewed. "You'll be able to go when you're an apprentice."

"Yeah we'll be apprentice in two more quarter moons," Pouncekit piped up. "And that's a long ways away.

But Lilypaw had stopped listening at quarter moon. She froze and glanced up at the sky, then glanced at Snowleaf who had also froze.

"Foxdung," Lilypaw muttered.

"I can't go," Snowleaf mewed. "I have to stay and look after Cherry. You go alone."

"Where are you going, can I come?" Creamkit asked.

"Me too!"

And me!"

I wanna come too!"

Lilypaw ignored the kits. "Are you sure?" She asked. She had never gone by herself before.

"Yes you're ready, just go!" Snowleaf mewed. "You're already late!"

Lilypaw nodded then took off bolting out of the camp, ignoring the kits protests. She raced through the trees, her breath coming hard. She wasn't in as good as shape as Vinepaw or Smudgepaw since their apprentices to warriors but she still had a lot of energy. She reached the meeting spot and had a moment of panic when she realized that the other medicine cats had left without her. But then she got her head back and scented the air. Very recent, they had just left. Lilypaw loped through the trees till she saw the other medicine cats who stopped at the sound of her coming.

"Lilypaw you made it!" Cloverpaw yowled. She was the medicine cat apprentice for Riverclan, and was the same age as Lilypaw.

"But where is Snowleaf?" Rosefur, Cloverpaw's mentor asked worriedly.

"She had some business to attend to," Lilypaw mewed not sure how much she should give away. Did Treestar want the other clans to know about Fang and Cherry, would it start another feud?

"What sort of business?" Smokebird, the Windclan apprentice said. He was older then Lilypaw and Cloverpaw and had recently earned his medicine cat name. Lilypaw didn't like him at all, he was nosy and annoying. He always was looking for ways to embarrass her, and show off.

"It's none of our business Smokebird," Sleetstorm, the medicine cat for Windclan and Smokebird's mentor replied. Sleetstorm was pretty old, and looked way too frail to be climbing all the way to Moonpool.

"Well why are we all sitting here talking about," Flowercoat, the Shadowclan medicine cat mewed. "I don't planning on staying here till dawn." Flowercoat was even older then Sleetstorm, she was quick with her tongue and still had quite a few more season's left to go before she journeyed to Starclan, but she didn't have an apprentice yet, she said that she was planning on getting one in the next month, since one of the kits had shown interest.

Everyone started moving, and Flowercoat fell back beside Lilypaw. "How's the she-cat doing?" She asked quietly.

Lilypaw debated on how much to tell her, she already knew most of it so there was no harm in telling her what happened. "She woke up today and almost skinned me and Snowleaf even her state. She was determined to get out of the camp but she made it halfway across the camp before she fainted."

"She fainted?" Flowercoat asked amazed. "She pushed herself that hard?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, any regular cat wouldn't have been able to move when they woke up but she attacks us then goes for a stroll." Lilypaw shook her head disbelievingly. "I guess the stories Fang tell us are true."

"Ah yes that's the tom right?" Flowercoat asked, then not waiting for an answer went right into the next question. "And how old are they?"

"Only like seven or eight moons but Fang acts like he's full grown."

Flowercoat was about to reply but Rosefur stopped and turned, "Oh Flowercoat, I've been meaning to ask you, one of my warrior is being mousebrained…"

Lilypaw fell back in step with Cloverleaf who had been walking a bit behind them.

"Why were you late?" Cloverpaw asked. "I was worried you wouldn't be coming."

"We had an episode today and kinda forgot about it, the last couple days have been hectic," Lilypaw shook her head.

"What sort of an episode," Smokebird asked coming up beside them. "What has happened to Thunderclan now?"

"None of your business," Lilypaw sniffed.

"Yeah mind your own business, Smokebird," Cloverpaw glared at Smokebird, Cloverpaw didn't like Smokebird anymore then Lilypaw did, which made them good friends.

"Well you know I am a medicine cat now, so I could help you, give you some advice," Smokebird mewed.

"We've got it under control," Lilypaw mewed through clenched teeth. Smokebird was just jealous that Lilypaw got to go to Moonpool along while he had never done that before.

"I highly doubt that," Smokebird replied. "With a kit for an apprentice and a medicine cat that's just as old as me, I can see how you'd have trouble handling some situations."

Lilypaw felt her fur rise, sure Snowleaf wasn't as old as Sleetstorm but she was older then Smokebird by at least five moons. The old medicine cat had had an apprentice before Snowleaf but an accident had happened that had killed the apprentice. Then Starclan had sent Snowleaf, and the old medicine cat had only a couple moons to train her before the old medicine cat had died. But Snowleaf knew just as much as all the rest of the medicine cats, and how dare Smokebird suggest that they were unfit for the roll.

"Shut your muzzle Smokebird," Cloverpaw growled. "Lilypaw is way more mature then you, and look her mentor even trusts her enough to send her by herself to Moonpool. How often have you done that?"

Smokebird's fur rose, "Well that's just an example of how much Snowleaf has to learn, mentors don't send their apprentices by themselves till their close to getting their name." Smokebird hissed, then he stalked away.

"Thanks," Lilypaw mewed to Cloverleaf. "Uhg that cat just gets under my fur."

"I know," Cloverpaw agreed. "He's so annoying. Oh my Starclan, I remembered what I was going to tell you, guess what my brother did?"

"What," Lilypaw asked. Cloverpaw had a brother that seemed to act just like Vinepaw always did, like he was the king of the world and could do anything.

"Well he and Blazepaw challenged each other that they could climb a tree," Cloverpaw started.

"Climb a tree? But you're Riverclan," Lilypaw mewed.

"I know, but they found a way, so they start climbing the only tree in our area," Cloverpaw mewed. "And it happens to be a tree with absolutely no branches on it, so their trying and trying to climb it but they keep sliding down. Finally they manage to do it and they get to the first branch, from there they keep climbing and climbing till they're at the very top. Then they look down and realize how high off the ground they are."

Lilypaw giggle. She could imagine Cloverpaw's brother Needlepaw climbing the tree, sliding down till they finally reached the top. Then he would look down and the smug smile would slide off his face and he'd be panic stricken. "What happened then?" Lilypaw asked.

"Well," Cloverpaw continued. "They were both way to chicken to climb down, so they stayed in the tree so long that we had to send a search party for them. They finally found them huddled together in a tree, starving and scared to death. It took them awhile but they finally got them down. I don't think Blazepaw or Needlepaw are going to be climbing trees anytime soon."

Lilypaw started laughing, and was still giggling as the Moonpool came into sight, but she immediately sobered up, she wasn't planning on making herself look bad on her first trip to Moonpool.

The medicine cats all gathered around the pool. Lilypaw like always felt the power of cats way back from when Thunderclan lived in the forest. She leaned down drank from the pool, feeling the cool water slip down her throat.

Then Lilypaw closed her eyes, there was a moment of darkness then she felt the scene change, different scents came to her, and the trickle of Moonpool disappeared to be replaced by the rustling of wind through the trees.

Lilypaw opened her eyes, she was in a forest, an unfamiliar one. She looked around and saw a cat step out of the trees. She was a young she-cat, very beautiful with a dappled coat.

"Hello Lilypaw," The she-cat smiled. "My name is Spottedleaf."

Lilypaw racked her brains for a few seconds, she had heard the name before but she had no idea where. Had she met this cat before in Starclan, she had met a lot of cats in Starclan and it was hard to keep track of them all.

Spottedleaf smiled seeing her confusion. "I was the medicine cat when Firestar was just an apprentice," Spottedleaf explained.

"Yes! I remember you, you were killed by Brokenstar," Lilypaw mewed, then remember that cats didn't usually like to be reminded of their death and closed her muzzle.

"Not directly but yes I was," Spottedleaf mewed.

Then another cat came out of the trees followed by a grey cat and a light brown cat.

"These are the medicine cats after me," Spottedleaf mewed pointing to each one. "This is Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, and Leafpool."

Lilypaw nodded at each of them, bewildered why they were meeting her.

"I remember when I came to Moonstone by myself for the first time," Cinderpelt mewed. "That was where we communicated with Starclan in the forest, anyway, I was so excited, and much older then you."

"Yes she does seem kind of young," Yellowfang sniffed looking her up and down . "But she managed good enough."

Suddenly another cat came through the trees. "Ah Jayfeather, you're here." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Yeah, am I late?" He asked.

"No, you're fine," Cinderpelt answered.

"Yes," Yellowfang mewed at the same time.

Jayfeather turned and Lilypaw gasped as she saw his sightless blue eyes. "You're blind." She gasped before she could stop herself.

"Really! So that's why everything's dark," Jayfeather mewed sarcastically. "Of course I am, haven't you heard of me?"

"Y-yes," Lilypaw mewed. She had heard of him, and his extraordinary powers. "I just thought, you'd, be able to see… in Starclan."

"I could have," Jayfeather mewed. "But I chose to stay blind, everything so much easier that way."

Lilypaw wasn't sure he believed him but didn't say anything.

"You're probably wondering why we met you instead of your usual Starclan cat," Spottedleaf mewed.

Lilypaw nodded.

"Well in the time between me and Jayfeather there was many great prophecy's," Spottedleaf mewed.

"And the time of great prophecies is about to begin again," Yellowfang cut in her voice low and mystical.

Suddenly the scene changed again and Lilypaw found herself in complete darkness. All around her the sounds of the medicine cats voices

"_Remember Lilypaw."_

"_The birds will die."_

"_The claws will crumble."_

"_But fire will become stronger."_

"_Raging, it will come and burn the forest."_

Suddenly all the medicine cat's voices seemed to blend together.

"_And leave destruction in its path." _

**Oooo what's going to happen, what does the prophecy mean, tune in next time to find out. Oh and just so you know Needlepaw is named after PINE needles, not the things you stick in your arms. Just clearing that up. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I certainly had fun writing about all the medicine cats.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Power of Kits

**I know, I know, I know, I know. I'm the worst person ever. I haven't updated in forever, and feel really bad. But this chapter is pretty long and mostly involves kits. And who doesn't like kits?**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers, you're the best!**

After Lilypaw ran off Fang had nothing to do, and he still had four, blue eyed kits staring up at him, asking why they didn't play with him. Without her help, there was no way he was going to get rid of them, and Creamkit's eyes were already starting to bore deep within his soul, dragging the part of him that loved to play with little kits out. Snowleaf was treating a patrol who had run from a fox, and straight into a bunch of thorns, so she wasn't going to be any help either. And Drizzlekit was already planning the games they were going to play.

"Okay," He said seriously. "I am the leader of the Thunderclan patrol, my name is Drizzlestar."

"No you mousebrain," Pouncekit nudged her brother so hard she almost knocked him over. "Leaders never lead patrols, in all my days of observing Treestar has only gone on patrol once."

"But this is a special occasion," Drizzlekit shot back.

"No it not, it's just a regular patrol."

"Well this Thunderclan has leaders go out for patrol everyday," Drizzlekit countered sticking his tongue out at Pouncekit.

"But that's not realistic," Pouncekit argued, sitting down and sticking her head in the air as if she could look at Drizzlekit he was so mousebrained.

"It doesn't have to be realistic."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does because that's how Thunderclan always does it, and I don't want to be in some imaginary clan, I'm getting ready for actually being an apprentice." Pouncekit informed him with her nose still in the air.

"I want to be an apprentice too!" Drizzlekit exclaimed glaring at Pouncekit.

"Well then, we'll do it how Thunderclan actually does it," Pouncekit mewed smugly.

"No, I still want to be leader," Drizzlekit's eyes were flashing now, and Fang had a suspicion he would be attacking Pouncekit soon.

"But that's not the way Thunderclan does it."

"Fine! We'll be a different clan, who sends leader out for patrol, we'll be," Drizzlekit paused dramatically. "Drizzleclan!"

"What!" Pouncekit and Creamkit said together.

"No way," Pouncekit said.

"I'm not being a part of Drizzleclan," Creamkit mewed, saying "Drizzleclan" like it was a filthy word.

"I'll be a part of Drizzleclan," Mudkit offered.

"Okay, so it's me, Drizzlestar, with my deputy, uh… Mudclaw, against you guys," Drizzlekit mewed.

"And it is I, Pounceheart, deputy of Thunderclan with-."

"Creamstorm, a senior warrior!" Creamkit cut it.

Fang tried not to snort at the name Creamkit had picked.

"And Fang, you are part of Drizzleclan with us." Drizzlekit added.

"What no way, he's with us!" Pouncekit started.

"No, he's with Drizzleclan."

"Thunderclan."

"Drizzleclan."

"Thunderclan."

"Drizzleclan!"

"Thunderclan!"

"Pouncekit! Drizzlekit!" Fang said sharply. "Do you want me to claw your ears off."

Pouncekit, and Drizzlekit shut their muzzle's so fast you could hear the clink as their teeth collided. All the kits looked at him, their eyes wide.

"You wouldn't really do that Fang," Creamkit mewed looking puzzled that their new friend had threatened them that way.

Fang had half a mind, well more then half a mind, to say yes and then well not claw them... but at least cuff them behind the ears. This was Thunderclan though… and they didn't claw their kits. It wasn't the Band, if he and Cherry had been acting like that, they would have one of their ears ripped off and be shunned for quite awhile (the high rankers were really good at holding grudges.) But Fang couldn't do that, so he fixed his stare on the kits and said, "Where I come from you're ears would be clawed off already, and you'd be pinned under a cat four times you're wait." Probably like 10 times for tiny Creamkit, Fang thought in his mind. "But I won't claw you." He glared at the kits one by one. Then turned to go back to the medicine cat den.

He got half way through the entrance, when "But you'll still play with us right?" Fang turned and found himself staring at those eyes, so innocent, so sorrowful, so pleading, Creamkit reminded him of a kit who hadn't eaten in a month and was asking for a bite of his mouse.

Fang sighed, even in the band you didn't say no to a starving kit… you could say no to anyone who was five moons or older, but these guys were just little…

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

"But I get to pick what clan."

"Okay," Drizzlekit nodded vigorously.

Fang thought about it for a moment, Thunderclan or Drizzleclan? "I'm going to be a rouge," Fang announced. "And I'm attacking your patrols. Thunderclan and Drizzleclan have to unite."

"Yes!" Drizzleclan mewed still nodding.

"I don't know," Pouncekit looked extremely worried. "Clans have never united, have they?"

"Actually yes they have," A redish tom strutted forward. "It's the first tale they tell, haven't you kits heard of it before?"

The kits stared at the tom in silence.

"No, well, it happened in the time of Firestar, you kits have heard about him, right?" The tom went on.

"Yeah," Drizzlekit replied hotly. "I know all about Firestar."

"Yeah, me too," Mudkit mewed.

"Who hasn't," Creamkit asked.

"My sources confirmed that Fang hasn't," Pouncekit spoke up.

What sources? Where had she heard that, even though it was true, how could she know that?

"Yes, well, anyone normal would have heard about him," The tom mewed.

Fang had a sudden urge to rip the tom's ears off. His fur rose and Fang gave a low growl.

"Did you kits know that I am actually a descendant of Firestar," The tom mewed haughtily.

"But Firestar lived many, many, many, many season ago," Pouncekit mewed confused. "Why would someone keep track of all Firestar's descendants."

"Well, see Firestar was really important," The tom started.

"Hey wait a minute," Drizzlekit spoke up. "If Firestar was that important, who else are descendants?"

"Uh…" The tom was lost for words for a few moment, and Fang felt a surge of pride for Pouncekit and Drizzlekit. "Well we didn't actually keep track of the descendants. You can tell by my coat, it's orange like Firestar."

"That's not orange," Creamkit mewed peering at the fur. "That's a brownish, redish color."

"Brownish redish, orange same thing," The tom mewed fiercely.

"I think the spots on Lilypaw look more orange then that," Pouncekit mewed. "Does that mean she's a descendant too."

"No!" The tom mewed. "It means she's calico, there is a difference you know."

"I don't think so," Creamkit offered.

"Can you please at least tell the story or leave so we can start our game," Drizzlekit mewed suddenly.

"Not with that attitude I'm not," The tom gave a small growl.

"What story do you want to hear?" Rockclaw suddenly mewed.

"Rockclaw!" Pouncekit and Drizzlekit rushed forward and jumped onto their father making him stumble.

"Okay, okay, don't break me, the clan needs a deputy. Now I heard something about a story," Rockclaw said putting both kits on the ground.

"Yeah he was going to tell us a story," Pouncekit mewed pointing her tail at the tom. "But then he went on and on about being a descendant of Firestar, so he hasn't even started the story yet."

"Well I actually assigned Sapcoat to a hunting patrol," Rockclaw gave the tom, who Fang now knew was Sapcoat, a stern look. "And they left, so I suggest you hurry and catch up to them."

Sapcoat put his head down and hurried out of the tunnel.

"So which story did you want?" Rockclaw asked as four kits sat around him in a circle.

"The one where the clans unite," Drizzlekit piped up.

"Yeah!" Mudkit echoed.

"Ah, the battle of Bloodclan," Rockclaw nodded. "Okay so…"

Rockclaw started the story, but Fang wasn't really interested. So he slipped in the medicine cat den and watched as Snowleaf treated the last of the patrol that had run through a thorn bush and it happened to be Tanglefur.

After he was gone, the kits were still immersed in the story and Fang heard a groan from the back of the medicine cat den. He shot up immediately, and hurried to the back to find Cherry stirring.

"Snowleaf, stay hidden," Fang whispered. He had a plan to get Cherry to stay, but he couldn't have Snowleaf with him.

Cherry groaned a bit more then opened her eyes, her green eyes were confused for a moment but then understanding flickered in them.

Cherry rolled on her stomach and tried to get her paws underneath her to push herself up.

"Stay down," Fang growled.

Cherry looked at him surprised, she had probably never heard him talk like them before.

"Now listen to me," Fang continued in a low growl. "You didn't make it out of camp, which means you have to stay here." He glared at Cherry. "And because you are weak, if you dare disobey I will have you flat on your back before you can say mouse. So I suggest listening to what I say." Fang paused for a moment to see if Cherry would interrupt but she seemed to shocked to. "You will let Snowleaf help you, Snowleaf as well as Lilypaw, they aren't worth being scared of, it's me you have to worry about. So since you are letting them work on you, you will not scratch, or bite, or hurt them in any way at all."

Cherry's eyes hardened, and Fang felt a wave of guilt washing over him. Pushing Cherry down in rank was the lowest of the low, but it had to be done or else it would hurt her and other cats more.

"Fine," Cherry growled. "But as soon as I'm strong enough to have you flat on your back I'll be out of here before _you_ can say mouse."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Fang growled back still feeling extremely guilty. "Snowleaf you can come."

Snowleaf padded in looking extremely uncomfortable. She put her bundles of herbs down by Cherry. "Now, I'm just going to replace your cobwebs," She said. "And I'll need to test out your muscle strength."

"My muscles are fine," Cherry growled, her fur rising on her back. "I think it's yours we'll need to find out."

Fang hissed a warning at her.

Cherry glared at him but lay still as Snowleaf worked on her. Fang could tell she was extremely annoyed, she hated being fussed over and that was exactly what Snowleaf was doing. She also didn't like cats being so close to her, in fact she hated it.

As Cherry squirmed Fang watched to make sure she didn't attack, but she didn't. Cherry knew where she stood, and she was probably too weak to protest that much, her eyes were already starting to close.

"Fang," Snowleaf whispered. "Get Cherry some food, we'll get her to eat, when she's half asleep." Snowleaf was smart, she knew that Cherry wouldn't eat anything we brought her, at any other time, when she wasn't alert was the best time to work on her.

Fang slipped out and grabbed a squirrel, those were Cherry's favorites. Then just when Fang was going to step inside the den, four small voice alerted him.

"Fang, can we play now?" Drizzlekit asked.

"Yeah, you just disappeared when Rockclaw told us the story," Creamkit whined.

"Sorry guys, not now. I have to bring this fresh kill for Cherry," Fang said quickly, he had to feed Cherry before she fell asleep.

"That means she's awake!" Pouncekit said.

"I'm going to go see her!" Creamkit announced, then before Fang could stop her she strutted into the cave with the rest of the kits following her.

"No, stop!" Fang mewed, not wanting to raise his voice too much. "Kit's come back!"

But they didn't listen they kept walking till they were grouped around Cherry.

"Kit's, what are you doing in here?" Snowleaf asked.

"I've come to see Cherry," Creamkit said. She then turned to Cherry who woken up when they came in. "Hi, my name is Creamkit, Fang is my friend."

"And I'm Drizzlekit, I'm going to be an apprentice in one moon."

Cherry looked like she was going to snap something but Mudkit beat her too it. "My name is Mudkit, I'm going to be an apprentice in two moons."

"And I'm Pouncekit, my sources say that those scratches came from a huge cat," Pouncekit said.

All the kit's eyes widened. "How huge?" They asked in a hushed voice.

"Bigger then Rockclaw," Fang mewed.

All the kit's gasped, their eyes got even bigger and their muzzle's dropped.

"Do they hurt," Creamkit asked.

"No," Cherry snarled, who looked like she was still trying to figure these kit's out.

Cherry hostility didn't seem to bother the kits, "How bad was the other cat hurt?" Drizzlekit asked.

"I bet he was hurt really bad," Pouncekit mewed. "My sources say you're a really good fighter."

"He was hurt," Cherry mewed shortly.

"Wow," Creamkit mewed her eyes the size of full moon. "You're amazing, I want to be just like you, when I'm an apprentice."

Cherry glanced at Fang, her glance said, "What is going on with these cats?" Fang resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well, Fang brought you some food," Pouncekit said. "You should eat it; my sources confirmed you haven't eaten in awhile."

Cherry gave Pouncekit a strange look. "I'm not hungry," She growled.

"Why not?" Creamkit asked. "I'd be hungry after fighting a huge cat."

"Then you eat it," Cherry snarled looking away.

"Well okay…" Creamkit went up to the mouse, and took a bite out of it. "This is good, are you sure you don't want it."

Cherry stared at Creamkit, appalled that she was actually eating her mouse, Fang was holding in laughter, so hard he was shaking and Snowleaf's eyes were glimmering with amusement.

"No, that's okay," Cherry sputtered.

"Are you sure," Creamkit seemed very worried now. "I'm going to get you another one just in case."

Creamkit disappeared then came in hauling a mouse, she set it in front of Cherry who looked at it for awhile, then to Fang's surprise leaned in and slowly took a bite.

Never underestimate the power of kits.

**And that's the end of this long awaited and long chapter. Might be awhile before the next chapter comes in, I'm really busy with school.**


	14. Chapter 14 World of Possibilities

**Hey guys. Happy Holidays for whatever holiday you celebrate. Sorry this took so long, my computer was having glitches then it died on me, so I took advantage of the boxing day sales to buy myself a laptop! I hope you like this chapter, lots of apprentice action in it.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

The next day passed without anything interesting happening, Cherry woke up, Fang forced her to eat something-he still felt really guilty about that- she went back to sleep. Lilypaw sorted herbs, Snowleaf went collecting, and Cherry woke up again. Fang made her eat something, she fell asleep. Fang did meet a new member of Thunderclan but that wasn't really that interesting seeing as he did that everyday, this day it happened to be Dewpaw, who was Jadepaw's sister.

Even though Dewpaw and Jadepaw were sisters they were nothing alike, Jadepaw was a bouncing ball of energy, Dewpaw was calm and quiet. Apparently she had been chasing a squirrel, slid on some mud (it had rained the night before) and hit a rock. Her mentor who was a black cat had shoved her into the medicine cat den, and ordered her to be checked out. Dewpaw looked like she'd rather be hunting but did as she was told. After she was checked out, she was given some poppy seed and told to go sleep her headache off, and that was really the most exciting thing that happened.

The next day Fang woke up thinking the day was going to be just as uneventful. He sat by the entrance like he always did and watched the clan go on their morning routines. He was actually fascinated by them, everything they did was almost in perfect sync, they were like one animal as one. It was creepy but fascinating at the same time.

He watched Rockclaw pad across the clearing and stop beside the apprentice den, "Vinepaw, Smudgepaw, Jadepaw, and Dewpaw it's past dawn you know."

Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth Dewpaw and Smudgepaw were there. Dewpaw's grey fur was sleek and shiny, and her blue eyes were bright. "Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten so late," She said.

"We were trying to wake our siblings," Smudgepaw rolled his eyes, and glanced towards the entrance where Jadepaw was slowly coming into view.

Jadepaw trudged out and sat beside Dewpaw, her green eyes were dull and heavy with sleep and her fur was ruffled. She looked like she was sleepwalking or something.

"I'm here," Jadepaw yawned. "What is it again we have to get up so early for?" She asked.

"Battle training," Rockclaw replied.

Jadepaw's eyes lit up, and she sat up a fraction straighter. "Finally!" She mewed. "Where's all of our mentor's though, well except you, since you're Vinepaw's mentor." She addressed Rockclaw.

"They'll be here soon," Rockclaw said. He then called into the apprentice den again, "Vinepaw, if you don't get out here soon we'll be leaving without you and you'll have to be on elder's again today."

Fang heard a faint grumble come from the apprentice den, and he saw the apprentices roll their eyes.

"Can I eat something before we go?" Dewpaw asked. "I'll have time."

"Go ahead," Rockclaw looked annoyingly into the apprentice den. "I'll go in a minute to wake him."

Dewpaw, Jadepaw, and Smudgepaw raced over to the freshkill pile, probably trying to get breakfast before they went battle training. Fang felt an ach in his chest, he hadn't fought for days, and the only exercise he had gotten was to go out of the camp for a second to hunt.

Jadepaw lingered around the freshkill while Dewpaw and Smudgepaw shared a mouse, she didn't look very hungry and was dancing on her toes as if she couldn't wait to be out. She saw Fang sitting by the medicine cat den and started over.

"Hey Fang!" She said very enthusiastically.

"Hey Jadepaw," Fang said.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing," Fang shrugged.

"But you did nothing yesterday," Jadepaw mewed. "Aren't you board?"

Of course he was board, he was used to running through the forest, getting in scraps with Thorn, Thistle, Cherry, and occasionally the high rankers. He was usually climbing trees, sneaking under thorns, and winding his way around rocks. But what was he doing, sitting here and feeding Cherry! Even though Cherry needed to be looked after, that wasn't his thing, that was Lilypaw and Snowleaf's thing. He was board out of his tree.

"Well yeah, sorta," Fang shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I wish you could come battle training with us," Jadepaw sighed.

Fang wished he could too.

Suddenly Jadepaw sat up a little higher, "Hey, maybe you can come, you can help with demonstrations," Jadepaw mewed excitedly. "I'll be right back." Then she took off without waiting for Fang to reply.

Fang watched her go, she ran up to Rockclaw skidding on the dirt, almost running into him. She began talking so fast that Fang could hardly understand her, he did hear his name, and "please" a bunch of times.

Even though Fang couldn't understand Jadepaw, apparently all the other apprentices had had practice understanding, and they began saying please too.

Rockclaw looked torn, and Fang was torn too. Did he really want to go battle training? With the warriors probably didn't even know half the moves he knew, and the apprentices would be working on moves he learned at three months. They would be loud, and talkative, and probably annoying and not concentrating on what was supposed to be done. They would probably drive Fang crazy. Plus what if Cherry woke up and in Fang's absence attacked Lilypaw and Snowleaf. She was getting stronger everyday and would most likely be able to do serious damage.

But Fang really wanted to move, he wanted to fight. He also wanted to show off his moves to the apprentices and warriors to show them that he really was as tough as he had been talking.

Fang saw Rockclaw walking towards him and sat up straighter. _Decide now!_ He told himself. _This is your chance!_

"Good morning Fang," Rockclaw greeted.

"Good morning," Fang replied, a little stiffly.

"Jadepaw asked me if you could join our training session," Rockclaw told him. "Do you want to come?"

Fang shrugged, "It doesn't matter." _That's right Fang, act cool, as if you don't care._

"We could use your help in demonstrations," Rockclaw said.

"Well I guess then I'll come," Fang said, though inside he was jumping up and down.

"Okay, I'm going to go discuss with Treestar and I'll be right back," Rockclaw dipped his head and started towards Treestar's den.

"This is so exciting Fang!" Jadepaw squealed. "You can teach us all your moves, it'll be so much fun!"

Wait a minute, Fang was expected to teach them his battle moves. No way was he giving away his secrets. Just because he sorta trusted Thunderclan, did not mean he was teaching them battle moves. He had earned them fair and square, and they had to earn them to know them. And Fang was sure they weren't going to earn them anytime soon.

"I have to go talk to Lilypaw," Fang said quickly, saving himself from answering Jadepaw. He ducked inside the den and saw Lilypaw who was checking Cherry with Snowleaf. While Cherry was sleeping was the best time to examine her at full length since she didn't like to be stared at.

"Lilypaw," Fang hissed trying not to wake Cherry. He motioned with his tail when Lilypaw looked over.

Lilypaw padded over to him. "I'm going battle training with the apprentices and Rockclaw," Fang explained. "If Cherry wakes up, and doesn't listen to you, tell her that I'm in the clearing. Don't try to act like I do, and be all tough. Cherry knows you're not strong and will take it as an easy challenge." Fang whispered hurriedly. "Don't bring in reinforcement either, if Cherry goes crazy, get someone to run and get me while you keep her busy by running away from her, alright?"

Lilypaw nodded, "Don't worry, Fang we have it under control. Have fun!"

Fang nodded and slipped back out into the clearing.

Vinepaw had emerged while Fang was in the medicine cat den and was talking animatedly to Smudgepaw about something, but he fell silent when Fang came into view.

"Vinepaw and Smudgepaw have you met Fang?" Jadepaw asked, unaware of the tension between them.

"Yeah," Vinepaw said.

"We met the first day he came," Smudgepaw said, not sounding as frosty as Vinepaw.

Fang wondered if they were still scared of him, he hoped so. It wouldn't do any harm to have fear in their lives.

Dewpaw opened her mouth, probably to ask Vinepaw what he was upset about but Rockclaw appeared. "It's okay with Treestar that you come along," He said hurriedly. "We're meeting your mentors there, they're probably wondering where we are so we have to hurry."

They went through the thorn tunnel and ran through the forest with Rockclaw leading the way. They arrived at a sandy area just big enough for training.

"What took you so long?" A black tom asked.

"I had to clear with Treestar that Fang could come along," Rockclaw explained. "And Vinepaw here wouldn't get out of his nest"

Vinepaw lowered his head as all eyes turned on him.

Rockclaw turned to Fang, "Fang this is Nightstorm, Dewpaw's mentor." He pointed to the slim black tom with brown eyes. "Forestpelt, Smudgepaw's mentor." That was a dark brown she-cat with startling green eyes. "And Brownfeather, Jadepaw mentor." A small brown she cat with black paws waved her tail.

"Where are Dirtpaw and Woodclaw?" Forestpelt asked.

"I put them on Dawnpatrol by accident," Rockclaw said. "I forgot we were doing training, but Woodclaw said they would do training tomorrow."

"Losing your touch, hey Rockclaw?" Brownfeather asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey I'm not losing anything yet," Rockclaw mewed. "But the morning will be lost to us, if we don't get practicing now. Apprentices, since we have Fang here today we're going to work on attacking cats your own size."

Fang glanced at the apprentices, Smudgepaw and Vinepaw were about his size, while Jadepaw and Dewpaw were just a bit taller. Fighting cats his size was his specialty, these apprentices were going down.

"Okay so what do you think about trial and error?" Rockclaw asked the other mentors.

The mentors nodded and Rockclaw's eyes swept the rows of apprentices. "Vinepaw," He said his eyes resting on his apprentice. "You first. Remember no claws."

"I know," Vinepaw stepped up from the line and faced Fang.

Fang hesitated, he still had no idea what "trial and error" was. Was it some kind of battle strategy?

"Go," Rockclaw said.

Well okay if you say so.

Fang curled his lips at Vinepaw and his claws slid out. But he remembered what Rockclaw had said and, with difficulty, slid them in.

Like Fang predicted Vinepaw attached first. He ran in, swerving at the last second trying to throw Fang off. But Fang was ready for him, he swung around and swiped his paw across Vinepaw's side almost knocking him over. Again he had to make sure he didn't slice Vinepaw in half and concentrated on keeping his claws in.

Vinepaw was off balance from Fang's swipe to Fang sprung and knocking Vinepaw clean over so that Vinepaw was on his stomach. As soon as he was knocked over Vinepaw kicked out with his back legs with quite a lot of force, and he narrowly missed Fang head. Fang went around to his blind spot then waited for Vinepaw to get up, which he did right away. Then Fang pounced so fast Vinepaw didn't have time to defend himself. Fang landed square on his shoulder the weight making Vinepaw stagger, and fall. Then Fang had Vinepaw pinned. Vinepaw struggled for a moment, but pinning cats was his specialty and Vinepaw had no chance. After some struggling Rockclaw stepped forward.

"Very good Fang," He turned to the apprentices. "Now, what did Vinepaw do wrong?"

The apprentices discussed with the mentors what Vinepaw had done wrong but Fang didn't really listen. He was bouncing up and down inside from the adrenaline that came from a fight. Oh that had felt good, really got him to stretch out.

He eyed his opponents, wondering which of them would challenge him next. Would it be eager Smudgepaw, thoughtful Dewpaw, or energetic Jadepaw? Fang did really care as long as he got to fight. He buzzed for a few more minutes till Nightstorm said, "Okay Dewpaw I want you to go next."

Dewpaw nodded her face set in dead determination. She stepped forward, her eyes searching Fang as they slowly circled. They circled once before Fang decided to a make the first move.

He growled and ran forward then jumped straight up, to bring his paws down on Dewpaw.

Dewpaw staggered, but whipped around her paw up. If her claws were out they would slash across his face. Well that would be if Fang decided to let them connect. He didn't ducking at the last second and launching himself forward butting Dewpaw in the chest.

He bumped Dewpaw flat on her back. The wind seemed to be knocked out of her so she didn't have a good reaction time. Fang pounced at Dewpaw and picked up her tail between his teeth. He almost bit down as hard as he could, then yanked Dewpaw across the clearing, but then remember it was no claws, so that probably meant no teeth either.

So instead he took the tail between his teeth and pulled it, not so hard, but hard enough that it would hurt.

Dewpaw jumped up, yanking her tail away making the skin tear, not much though. She swung around and Fang darted to one side, and knocked her down again.

Then Dewpaw did a move Fang had never seen before, she tucked in his paws and rolled over a couple times so when Fang sprung he was a mouse-length too short. Fang growled and pounced again just as Dewpaw was getting up. She jumped up and met him in the air and the fell, rolling across the clearing. Finally Fang managed to pin Dewpaw down on her stomach.

"Woah," Smudgepaw said, "That was pretty intense."

Fang jumped off Dewpaw, even more buzzed then before. Wow, she was a good fighter. Master of strategies that Dewpaw, she had some pretty good moves, especially that rolling one. Fang made a mental note of it, he'd have to remember that one.

"Good work," Nightstorm said. "Now who has suggestions?"

Again the apprentices discussed what Dewpaw could have done better, and again Fang didn't listen. After they discussed Fang fought Smudgepaw. He had his own way of fighting, he did use speed as Vinepaw did, or strategies as Dewpaw did, but he seemed to more concentrated on pouncing or knocking Fang over. Fang had Smudgepaw pinned though in no time. He wasn't as good as Dewpaw but he and Vinepaw were about the same skill level.

Lastly it was Jadepaw, she had a whole different way of fighting. She didn't think through what she did, just went with her instinct, but sometimes her instinct needed a bit of work. She took opportunities when they came, but sometimes jumped in head first, without looking what was on the other side. Despite this she was a pretty good fighter and it almost took Fang as long to pin her as it did to pin Dewpaw.

"Well that's about it," Rockclaw mewed once they'd finished discussing what Jadepaw had done wrong. "We can head back now, I'm thinking there is some elders that would like their nests cleaned."

All the apprentices groaned, and started back to the camp with their mentors.

Suddenly Fang's stomach growled and he remembered that he didn't have breakfast.

"I'm going to hunt," He told the apprentices. "I'll be back in second, you guys keep walking."

"Why don't you just eat with us?" Dewpaw asked. "There's food at the camp."

"I like hunting for myself," Fang told them.

The apprentices shrugged and nodded. "See you back at the camp," Jadepaw said chirpily.

"Thanks for training with us," Dewpaw called.

Fang immediately jumped up to a tree, he was in the mood for some feathers today. He crawled along the branches, jumping from tree to tree enjoying being so high off the ground.

He stumbled across a bird, and killed it, eating it in the tree. He enjoyed the rich meat, that was the good part about this forest. The meat was so rich and fatty, nothing like the tough, sinewy meat Fang usually ate.

When Fang was done he buried the bones, just like Tanglefur had taught him, and headed back to camp. He crossed through the entrance, still not used to fact of entering such a closed in area. His fur still stood on end, as he traveled into camp, Fang definitely preferred the forest.

Fang stepped into the clearing, and spotted the apprentices eating fresh-kill together, with Jadepaw, of course, talking animatedly. As Fang passed them they stopped talking, and Jadepaw motioned with her tail.

Fang padded over to them, where Jadepaw immediately started talking, "So Fang we're doing Elder's Den this afternoon, you want to tag along or something. Not that you have to do work or anything, unless you want to do work. Which in that case is fine, because you can do my share of work even, though I don't think Brownfeather would be very happy about it-."

"Jadepaw get to the point," Dewpaw said amused.

"Oh right, anyway, the Elders might tell us stories while we clean and you can come listen if you want. I don't think you've met the Elders yet have you?" Jadepaw asked.

"No," Fang admitted.

"He probably doesn't want to come along," Vinepaw told Jadepaw, then he turned to Fang, "Do you want to come hunting with me after, I heard you're a pretty good hunter. We could have a feast afterward." Vinepaw seemed to have gotten over his frostiness.

"I'm going herb collecting with Lilypaw after the Elder's Den," Dewpaw said. "You're welcome to tag along."

Fang was taken aback. There was so much to do, and he didn't really want to be sitting around in the medicine cat den. But what he still couldn't wrap his head around was how nice these cats were, asking him to go hunting, introducing them to the Elders, it made Fang's fur stand on end. The cats were probably only being nice to him to stab him in the back later, Fang was sure of it.

_Stop being paranoid,_ Fang told himself. _Just get use to the fact that these cats aren't like the band, and accept it._ Fang cleared his mind of all untrustworthy thoughts. He had to start trusting Thunderclan, they had done more than enough to earn his trust. And just because he trusted them, doesn't mean he would never go back to the band. He had a lot of time before Cherry was healed, and he might as well make good use of it.

He turned to Jadepaw, "Elder's den sounds good, I might as well meet them."

Jadepaw beamed at him and all the apprentices seemed excited too.

Fang had just opened up to a world of possibilities.

**And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed. The new one will be up as soon as possible. **


	15. Chapter 15 A Death Wish

**Hey all. I'm back, really sorry I couldn't update sooner, my computer was going weird. I had this written weeks ago but I couldn't get it on. This chapter is really short, but I decided to end it where it ended. I've seen books where chapters are half a page so I decided to pull a half page myself.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you're awesome!**

Over the next two weeks Fang hung out with the apprentices. Well most of the apprentices, there was one apprentice who Fang didn't really know. The name of that apprentice was Dirtpaw who was a gloomy, dramatic, anti-social tom. He hardly said anything and never hung out with the apprentices outside of training or patrols. Fang never really got the whole story on his background but there was something strange between him and the elders. Fang really didn't care though... that much.

"Fang! Hurry up!" Fang heard Vinepaw call from outside the medicine cat den.

"I'll be out in a second!" Fang called back. "Keep your tail on."

"You keep **your** tail on," Fang heard a growl from the back. He stood up slowly and turned to find Cherry staring on him.

"How'd you get over here?"He asked.

"I walked," Cherry growled. She was so thin, her features were gaunt and her ribs were showing. Her eyes were blazed with fever that had started up a couple days ago and hadn't gone away. Snowleaf said it was normal when recovering from an injury like this but it still worried Fang.

"You should probably go back to your nest-," Fang started.

Cherry hissed cutting him off, "You go back to your nest, the one you made outside. Are you staying here forever Fang. Why would you need a nest when you aren't staying here forever?"

Cherry was talking about the den the apprentices had helped make. His nest was getting in the way, so they had decided to move it outside the Medicine Cat Den. The mentors had given them an afternoon to work on it.

"I'm not staying forever," Fang said dismayed.

"Doesn't seem like it!"Cherry growled. "But don't mind me, ignore me, go run off with your new friends. They're so weak they can hardly catch a squirrel. And their rubbing off on you Fang, I bet Thorn could beat you now!"

"He could not!" Fang felt his fur rise. "Plus they're only entertainment till we can get back. The only reason I'm not gone is because you're here."

"Just leave then!" Cherry hissed. "I can take care of myself, it's not as if you're staying here. All I have is Lilypaw and Snowleaf. Do you know how good of company they are? hey're not, Fang. In fact I would rather leave now then spend another day with them. Even though the journey back would probably kill me. But you're not letting me."

This was the first time Fang had ever heard Cherry admit weakness. "I'm not-."

Cherry stepped forward her eyes raging with fever and anger. "Yes, you are keeping me Fang, because I am hurt, so that means you're stronger." Fang saw Cherry wince as she said these words. "And you won't let me leave, even though I've spent two weeks here. Just lying here, Fang." Cherry's voice was so heartbroken Fang almost couldn't stand it. "Do you know how hard it is? Fang please just let me go, I would rather die than spend more time here. You can stay here if you like but I want to go home." She was angry now. "I will die but I don't care."

Fang hadn't known what to say throughout the whole speech but he finally found his tongue. "Cherry you're sick, just go back to bed we'll discuss it later." Fang stepped forward to guide Cherry back to her bed.

"I'm not sick!" Cherry growled fiercely. Then Fang felt her claws slice across his nose. It split open and blood began pouring out.

Fang hadn't expected it so his reaction time wasn't as good as it should be. Cherry whipped around and kicked him in the chest. Fang stumbled back, holy squirrel she was fast. Fang had forgotten about that.

Fang launched forward and pounced on her knocking her over. He pinned her down and growled.

"Kill me Fang," Cherry hissed. "I dare you."

"I'm not a monster," Fang hissed back. "You know that."

"I thought you weren't Fang, but you are a monster," Cherry spat at him. "You're a monster for keeping me locked up, kill me and I'll be free of suffering."

"You're not suicidal," Fang said stepped off of Cherry. "At least I thought you weren't, now get back to your bed."

"I don't take orders from you," Cherry said her fevered eyes flashing with determination.

"I said get back to you den," Fang snarled swiping at Cherry.

Cherry hissed and returned to her den, "I'll get my way Fang. You'll see."

Fang wasn't sure if she was talking about leaving or dying.

xxx

Fang spent the whole day thinking about Cherry. All this time he had thought he was helping Cherry, but was he really. Cherry hated being cooped up and laying still, even when she was hurt with the shoulder injury she was out hunting. Was it really torturing Cherry that much to be in Thunderclan that she was begging for death. That was the part that worried Fang the most. Cherry never begged for death, ever. She was master at avoiding it, even when she was attacked she had lived. Did she really want to throw all the dodging away, just because she was bored. It was probably just the fever talking, Cherry didn't have a death wish.

Still Fang spent the whole day sitting outside the Medicine Cat den thinking about it. He told Vinepaw to go hunting without him since he wasn't really up to it, he ignored the kits pleads for him to play, and told everyone who asked what was wrong that it was nothing. But even after all that thinking, his head was still full of Cherry, when he curled up in his nest and closed his eyes.

Xxx

Fang opened his eyes to find himself where the apprentices trained for battle. He jumped up wondering how he had got there and found himself nose to nose with Cherry.

"You're a monster Fang," she snarled. "A weak, pathetic monster." Her eyes shone orange with anger as she curled her lips back in hatred.

"But-but-but-but," Fang stuttered, "I'm trying to help you Cherry."

"No you're not," Cherry sounded so furious Fang took a step back. "You're just pathetic and weak."

"N-n-n-n-no, I'm not, I'm just-."

"Lies!" Cherry spat! "I'll show you just how weak you are."

Then she threw himself at Fang. Fang found his feet stuck to the ground as he tried to dodge away from Cherry but she landed on top of him. Her claws puncturing every part of him as he tried to fight her off. Blood ran into his eyes and he couldn't see. He lashed out blindly only catching Cherry fur as she danced out of the way. Cherry was killing him, he could feel the blood pouring out of him. Fang need to defend himself but he could see anything, none of his blows were landing. Then he managed to push the blood out of his eyes. The first thing he saw was Cherry's throat unprotected. Without thinking he lashed his claws out, puncturing Cherry's neck.

Cherry made a gurgling noise and Fang watched in horror as Cherry fell off of him. Blood poured out of her neck staining Fang, turning his fur red. A pool of blood ran around Cherry, leaking out of her wound.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Fang said over and over again. He rushed up to Cherry only to see her sad, lifeless eyes staring at him.

"I didn't mean it, I swear, I'm so sorry," Fang chocked out to no one.

Suddenly Lilypaw's voice came, "Cherry!" She called. "Cherry!"

Then she appeared right beside Cherry. She stared down at her in horror, "Cherry!" She called desperately "Snowleaf, come here!" Lilypaw looked up at him seeing him for the first time. Her eyes changed from sadness to anger. Her gaze smouldered and her eyes said exactly what Fang was thinking, _you monster._

"I didn't mean to," Fang said desperately to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Lilypaw began desperately calling Cherry's name again. Her voice pounded in Fang's ears making his head hurt.

"No," he muttered, covering his eyes to get rid of the horrible sight he had created. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Fang!"

Fang lifted his head in surprise. He was back in his nest, Lilypaw looking at him desperately. The dream had been so real, he could still taste it on his tongue. Fang looked down at his paws and was surprised to find them free of blood. He shook his head trying to get it out of his mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked Lilypaw.

"Cherry's gone."

**Told you it was short. The next chapter will be up quickly since it's already written. I'm just editing it. Bye for now!**


End file.
